


Runs in the Family

by AngelsBeast



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Injury, Kaito is a yakuza boss, Kaito still does some magic, M/M, Policeofficer!Shinichi, Sexual Tension, Yakuza, Yakuza!Kaito, a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsBeast/pseuds/AngelsBeast
Summary: ADOPTED from Luna Darkside!Assistant police inspector Kudou Shinichi happens to save the life of yakuza boss Kuroba Kaito. Things get... complicated.policeofficer!Shinichi x yakuzaboss!Kaito/ KaiShin/ShinKaiOriginally posted on Fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I adopted this absolutely amazing story created by Luna Darkside (with her permission, of course :) I'm so glad that I can continue it, thanks again Luna!)  
> The first two chapters are hers! If you love all this KaiShin/ShinKai stuff, check out her profile! She has amazing stuff there.  
> Now, I hope I'll be able to continue this story in good way ;)  
> So, enjoy (and R&R, please!)
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own DC or MK. If I did, there’d be KaiShin! ;)
> 
> Furthermore, I am German. So there may be mistakes, but please don't be to strict about them!

Kuroba Kaito, the twenty-eighth head of the Kuroba yakuza family stationed in Ekoda and the first to fully legitimize the family's not inconsiderable quasi-legal entertainment companies, was shot on a Tuesday in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

Granted, it wasn't the first time he was shot – far from it, of course; the Kuroba group wasn't exactly a favorite amongst the other clans – but it was the first time a pretty, azure-eyed stranger with an adorable scowl pushed Kaito out of the way just in time for the bullet to clip Kaito's bicep rather than lodge in his chest.

It took Kaito a few seconds to realize what was happening (he had been walking down the sidewalk, flanked by Hattori, an ill-mannered kid from Osaka whom Kaito's father had inducted into the family on a whim, and Hakuba, Kaito's second-in-command who was probably planning to slit Kaito's throat someday, when all of a sudden there had been a gunshot and mayhem and someone shouting at him to move), but the burst of pain in his arm was enough to make him go wide-eyed and jumpstart the flow of adrenaline through his veins. He ducked behind a parked car, taking Hattori and Hakuba with him, as his savior swore loudly and leveled a painfully small handgun – handgun? Why did he have a firearm? – at a building opposite the street.

Kaito stared at the man for a moment, utterly transfixed as he ignored Hakuba's shouting in his ear and Hattori's very colorful threats and the blood dripping down his arm. The man was gorgeous; even from only his profile, Kaito could see the sharpness of his eyebrows and the jump of a muscle in his cheek, could detect determination and will and a goldmine of characteristics that Kaito admired all in the clench of his jaw.

It really wasn't the time, not when civilians were frantically running and screaming with gunfire and swearing as background music, but Kaito took a few seconds to mentally swoon anyway.

He was forcefully jarred from his swooning when Hakuba wrenched his wounded arm, eliciting a, "Goddamn it, Hakuba, I am going to bisect you," and began to drag him down the street.

"We need to get out of here," Hakuba hissed at him through gritted teeth as Hattori flailed around in their wake, possibly in an attempt at distraction, and Kaito was about to snap an irritated response at him when he heard a gunshot and a matching gasp of pain from behind them.

Instinctively turning to look, Kaito caught sight of the man who'd saved him grabbing at his right arm, blood spilling between his fingers. He was instantly struck with a wave of horror and indignation and strangely personal terror, and he almost broke out of Hakuba's grip, but the blond growled warningly and shoved him unceremoniously into the back of a black sedan. Hattori clambered into the driver's seat.

"We're getting out of here," Hakuba informed Kaito, no room for argument in his tone, and Kaito opened his mouth to protest, but they were already pulling away from the curb, leaving Kaito's wounded savior sagging against a streetlamp and Kaito's heart in his throat.

…

The next day, after his entirely not-life-threatening arm wound was fully bandaged up and he was no longer being subjected to the family doctor's overenthusiastic ministrations, Kaito called Aoko into his room.

Though she was a mix of mother and best friend to Kaito, Nakamori Aoko didn't have a technical position in the Kuroba clan. Her job was mostly secretarial – though Kaito flinched to imagine what sort of cruel and unusual punishment she would inflict upon him if he dared to refer to her as his secretary – and while she was far from being the type of mindless, groveling underling most yakuza bosses preferred, Kaito loved her all the same.

He was taking tentative sips of the green tea someone had brought when Aoko stormed in, brandishing her terrifyingly overstocked binder (full of trade secrets and blackmail material, no doubt, but Kaito hadn't ever dared to look in it) and looking about as pleasant as a hurricane.

"So you got shot by some sniper from the Nakagawa clan?" she remarked, sitting down across from him with a disapproving huff.

"I think so – it was because they were still sore over us taking control of their stocks. That's what Hakuba said, right?" At Aoko's nod, Kaito relaxed in his chair. "Well, I'm sure Hakuba's taking countermeasures as we speak." He rubbed absently at his arm.

Eyes flitting to the motion, Aoko shook her head with feeling. "I don't understand why you can't go out for one day and not get shot," she chastised.

"Maybe it's because I'm the leader of a yakuza group," Kaito suggested hesitantly.

"Whatever, like that's any excuse." Aoko rolled her eyes, waving a hand dismissively. She tucked her binder under one arm before leaning forward expectantly. "So. What did you want? I hope you know I'm busy negotiating about the Teimuzu River location, and I don't have time for anything unimportant –"

"There was a man on the street," Kaito cut in, watching Aoko's face carefully. His eyebrows went skyward as she blanched.

"No such man," she insisted immediately, and Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"May I remind you that I was there, Aoko? I know what happened."

"It would be best if you –" Aoko paused, choosing her words carefully. "You really rather shouldn't try to pursue this –"

"I'm not accepting that as an answer," Kaito told her firmly, with all the assertiveness he could muster, and Aoko fell silent.

Straightening, Kaito continued, "There was a man on the street. He pushed me out of the way of the bullet so I only got hit in the arm, but I think he was shot while we were escaping. And I know you've researched who he is, even if you don't want to tell me," he scowled at her; her mouth had been opening, and from her guilty expression, she had been about to try to feign ignorance, "so tell me what you found out."

Fidgeting a little, Aoko bit her bottom lip. "Look, Kaito, it's really kind of…" she began, clearly hesitant, but Kaito headed her off with a shake of his head.

"This is important, Aoko," he said quietly, studying her face as she frowned uneasily at him. "He saved my life. I don't think this clan would have a leader anymore if it weren't for him."

Frowning contemplatively, Aoko made a small sound in the back of her throat before she sighed and opened her binder. The troubled expression on her face didn't fade as she carefully thumbed through a few pages and extracted a thin stack of papers. "Here."

"Thank you." Kaito took the papers from her. The first one was a general biography, complete with a grainy, unofficial shot of the same pretty stranger from the street. According to Aoko's file, Kudou Shinichi was the man's name, his birthday was May 4, his blood type was A, his hometown was Beika, his parents were bestselling author Kudou Yuusaku and former actress Fujimine Yukiko…

Blinking, Kaito arched an eyebrow up at Aoko. "I don't see what's wrong with any of this. He seems fairly ordinary."

In response, Aoko leaned over and pointed at the line labeled PROFESSION.

"Oh," Kaito said, blankly.

"Yes," Aoko agreed, emphatically, "oh."

…

Shinichi was in the middle of a mildly gory dream involving a velociraptor gnawing on his right arm when the murmuring of voices – "Uh – well – sir – ah, he's stable, quite drugged, but still, um, try not to – to excite him, sir, thank you, please, er…" "I understand. Thank you." – reached him. One of the voices belonged to a nurse, but the other was unfamiliar.

?, he thought, and opened his eyes.

He would never stop being surprised by how blank and clean hospital rooms were, Shinichi thought absently. How blank and clean and mind-numbinglyboring they were, all sanitized and spotless and silent, save for the rhythmic beeping of machines and the occasional sound of a wheeled bed rolling down the hallway.

It took Shinichi a few moments to notice the one not-blank, not-clean, and not-boring person sitting in the visitor's chair.

The person – a man – was dressed in a crisp black suit that was far too formal for the creaky wooden seat he was occupying, the lapel framing a starched silver silk shirt. He was holding a pair of dark sunglasses in one hand, the nearly-black plastic contrasting sharply with the mix of silver and gold bracelets and rings he wore, and his head was angled to one side, allowing a sliver of bright, colorful tattoos to show along the top of his collar. He was clearly yakuza, which was worrying enough. Shinichi should have probably been concerned that the man was even at his bedside.

But most importantly, he was probably the most attractive person Shinichi had ever seen, and apparently Shinichi had a thing for bad boys?

Shoving the thought aside, Shinichi struggled into a sitting position as gracefully as he could manage. "Hello," he croaked, then cleared his throat. "Uh – do I know you?"

The man gave him an appraising look. "I suppose that technically, we've never been formally introduced."

God, his voice. His voice alone could put the red light district out of business. Shinichi coughed, pushing the thought into the furthest part of his fogged brain. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," the man said, leaning forward to brace himself against the edge of the bed as he met Shinichi's eyes, "that you saved my life. I'm here to thank you."

For a long while, Shinichi stared, trying to comprehend before he choked out, "What?"

The hint of a smile played over the man's frankly sinful lips. "I don't suppose you remember getting shot while pushing someone out of the way of a bullet? You know, what happened yesterday?"

"Oh. That." Feeling rather like a deer in the headlights, Shinichi swallowed. He certainly remembered spotting a sniper rifle, gleaming in the midday sun, aimed at someone in the street, and he'd acted entirely on instinct, shoving the targeted person aside and returning fire and, well, eventually getting hit rather devastatingly in the arm, but he hadn't exactly considered that he had saved the life of a yakuza member. The identity of the person he'd rescued hadn't even crossed his mind. "I – yes, I do remember." The dull sparks of pain that continued to eat at his arm were enough of a reminder, at least.

"Good." The man nodded slowly. "I…" He stopped for a second, gathering himself, and Shinichi raised his eyebrows internally. The man certainly didn't seem the hesitant type. "I hear you're part of the police force?"

Something stuck at the back of Shinichi's throat, but he nodded all the same. "Assistant inspector of division one. I work –" he refused to change the tense,it wasn't a sure thing yet, there was still a (slim, ridiculous, incredibly improbable) chance, "– homicide."

"I see." The man nodded slowly before rising. "Well – since you're a police officer, I suppose I should cut this short. We wouldn't want it to get around that an assistant inspector is hanging around a yakuza boss. Thank you for your help yesterday – I'll be rewarding you as soon as possible."

Shinichi barely heard the last sentence. "You're a yakuza boss? How?" He couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice. Wasn't the man only twenty-six? Twenty-seven?

Interpreting his surprise correctly, the man smiled faintly. "And you're an assistant inspector. Both of us are rather impressive, aren't we?"

The words hurt like a kick to the ribs. Shinichi felt an urge to sink down into the bed and never show his face again. "I was rather impressive, wasn't I?" he murmured, and the yakuza boss, at the doorway, glanced back at him quizzically.

"What do you mean, was?"

"Well," and here, Shinichi had to stop and force a smile, "I can't exactly be a police officer like this, can I?" He lifted his bandaged arm weakly, cringing.

The man was turned completely away from the door at this point, eyes intense on Shinichi. "What do you mean?" he demanded, and Shinichi tried not to hear the horror in his voice. It wouldn't do to project his emotions onto the man, after all.

"According to the doctors, the bullet damaged some nerves in my arm, impairing my motor control," Shinichi began, laughing a little as he did. It hurt, both the laughing and the talking. "There's a – there's a ninety-eight percent chance that I'll never regain full use of my arm. I'll always," he had to swallow and look away, "I'll always have tremors in this arm."

"I… don't quite know what you mean." The yakuza boss just stood beside Shinichi's bed, confused. "Why does that matter?"

Shinichi choked back a wince. Turning to smile as normally as possible at the man, he answered, "Have you ever heard of a police officer who couldn't hold a gun steady?"

The abject dismay that was immediately evident on the man's face was almost enough to make Shinichi laugh. Ironic, wasn't it, that a yakuza boss, someone who crushed the fingers of traitorous underlings and organized hits over morning coffee and generally hid from the law, actually seemed to care that Shinichi had lost his dream?

"Don't worry," he told the man, allowing himself to fall back into a horizontal position, "I feel the same."


	2. Chapter Two

Shinichi was in the middle of rereading A Scandal in Bohemia for the fifty-eighth time when the doorbell rang, echoing loudly throughout the empty house.

Scowling, he looked up from his book. Ever since he'd quietly resigned a week ago, to Inspector Megure's despair and a small, private party thrown by Satou and Takagi, he hadn't had any visitors, other than his parents and Ran, and none of them used the doorbell.

Rising from his spot on the sofa, Shinichi methodically placed a bookmark in his book and walked to the door. He tried to ignore the way his hand shook uncontrollably as he reached for the doorknob.

He opened the door, polite what can I do for you frown stuck firmly in place, but ended up blinking in astonishment at the well-dressed, sunglasses-wearing man standing on his doormat.

Somewhere in the hazy part of his memory that encompassed the first few days after he'd been operated on in the hospital, Shinichi recognized the man. He was the one Shinichi had evidently saved, right? The – the yakuza boss, if memory served. Why was he here, Shinichi wondered? He hadn't bothered trying to turn the man in, seeing no real reason to, and he didn't think he'd offended the man particularly the last time they'd met.

Swallowing quickly – and not missing the way the man's gaze flickered down to his throat – Shinichi leaned against the doorframe. "What can I do for you?"

The man smirked, removing his sunglasses one-handed. He had startlingly bright eyes, Shinichi noted absently, eyes like – like a pair of sapphires or lakes or something equally poetic. "For fear of sounding cliché, I'll refrain from saying, 'It's more about what I can do for you,' and just ask if I can come in."

Shinichi briefly weighed the consequences of allowing a yakuza boss into his house versus those of not allowing a yakuza boss into his house and promptly decided on the former. He pushed the door open wider in silent invitation.

Smile growing, the man nodded and stepped a little closer. "Thank you, Kudou."

Trying hard not to react to the use of his name – so the man had done his research, had he? – Shinichi smiled back as steadily as he could manage. "No trouble at all."

He felt, strangely enough, as if he had made a terrible decision when the man beamed, looking several kinds of gorgeous, and brushed past Shinichi into the house.  
...

"I imagine you're wondering why I'm here," Kaito began, settling into the worn leather armchair he was occupying as he glanced around the old, well-furnished library Shinichi had led him into. He felt an odd, unexpected warmth kindle in his chest at the sight of the rows upon rows of carefully preserved books, encyclopedias and novels alike wedged into the curved shelves. Something about this room felt personal, almost intimate in its own way, and the thought that he was being allowed a glimpse at something private was strangely satisfying, even though technically Shinichi was almost a perfect stranger.

From where he was setting down a cup of tea at Kaito's elbow, Shinichi nodded, right eyebrow quirked. "You're not wrong." The look on his face suggested he had more to say, but he apparently didn't think it wise to mouth off in front of a yakuza boss.

Kaito couldn't hide his incredulous grin. "You've saved my life. There's no need to act as if I'm about to call my men in and kill you if you say the wrong thing, Kudou. I didn't even bring any men with me." Aoko had been furious when he'd announced he was going to a mystery location without bringing any bodyguards, and she would be even more furious to learn who he was visiting. He tried not to think about it.

"Oh, how absolutely noble of you," Shinichi muttered, rolling his eyes sardonically as he stalked over to another armchair, and God, he was exquisite. How was he even real? It was like someone had poured every one of Kaito's types – dark-haired, intelligent, sarcastic, able to handle a gun – into a cake pan and baked them into Kudou Shinichi.

"Anyway." Kaito cleared his throat, cataloguing the thought for later perusal. He took a sip of the tea – it was brewed strong enough to leave a lingering taste but not enough to be bitter. Quite like Shinichi himself, actually. "I don't know if you've done any research on me, but if you haven't, I'm Kuroba Kaito from the Kuroba family stationed in Ekoda."

"Oh." Shinichi's eyebrows rose. "I think – are you the family head who legitimized all the businesses? The radio station and the movie theaters and the record companies, I mean?"

"So you've heard of me." Kaito took a moment to preen.

"I'm not surprised people were trying to kill you," snorted Shinichi. "I doubt all the other clans are pleased that you've gone clean. Especially since the Kuroba group controls Haidou, Beika, and Ekoda."

"How astute of you," Kaito beamed at him, and Shinichi sighed.

"I was an assistant inspector before all of this, if you recall."

His words hit Kaito like an I-beam. Kaito sank back in his chair, setting his cup back down as he met Shinichi's gaze. "Kudou –"

Unexpectedly, Shinichi's expression turned stormy. He held up a hand to cut Kaito off. "I don't need your pity," he said sternly, scowling darkly, and Kaito hurried to shake his head.

"That isn't it, really. I just…" He had to pause. "I just feel responsible for what happened. You were injured and had to give up my dream because of – because of me, after all. So if there's any way I could possible begin to repay –"

"First of all, there's no tried about it," Shinichi interjected. "I didn't try to save you; I did save you. And second, what happened to me is nobody's fault but the shooter's. Who you are is insignificant – I didn't save you because I expected to be rewarded for it." He ran a hand through his hair irritably. "I mean, is a reason necessary? I don't know why you would kill someone, but as for saving someone, a logical mind isn't needed, right? So, Kuroba," he jabbed at finger in Kaito's direction, "I don't want your repayment."

For a second, the only thing Kaito fully registered was wow, Shinichi looked magnificent panting a little and wearing an angry flush, and then Shinichi's words actually set in and he blinked.

"You don't…?"

"No, I don't want any of your barely-clean money," Shinichi finished, expression rather spectacularly flat. "Even if you've technically gone legal, you're still considered yakuza, after all. It's generous of you to offer, of course, but I really don't want compensation." He smiled faintly, glancing down at his visibly shaking hand. "All I really want is my arm back, but if it was the price I have to pay for your life, I'd gladly give my other arm."

Kaito stared at him for a long, long minute, and then, before he could consider the implications of what he was saying, he blurted out, "Come work for me."

Shinichi's eyebrows leaped up his forehead. "What?"

"Come to the Ekoda headquarters," Kaito heard himself offering. "You can join the family."

Scandalized, Shinichi stammered, "I'm not going to join a yakuza clan, are you insane –"

"We have some of the best doctors in Japan. Muscle specialists and neurologists." They didn't, but they'd get them. Kaito would hire them himself. "We can try to help you regain control of your arm."

Positively spluttering, pretty face creased into something akin to bewilderment, Shinichi reminded him, "Kuroba, there's a ninety-eight percent chance that –"

"What I'm hearing is that there's a two percent chance that we'll succeed. And that's good enough for me." Taking a last sip of his tea, Kaito rose to his feet. "Please. At least drop by the headquarters." Digging through his suit pocket, he extracted an ostentatious gold-plated pen Hattori had given him as a joke (though he had somehow ended up using it anyway). Before Shinichi could protest, Kaito picked up his right hand, ignoring the tremors that wracked the fingertips and shook the delicate wrist, and gently wrote the family's address on his palm. The dark ink contrasted alluringly with Shinichi's pale, pale skin, and Kaito reveled in the warmth that Shinichi gave off for perhaps a moment too long.

"Consider it," he told Shinichi as their eyes met, Kaito's gaze hopeful and Shinichi's dubious, and he couldn't help himself as he lifted Shinichi's hand to press a kiss to his knuckles. Shinichi's eyes widened, luminous, and Kaito let himself believe the illusion that his hand stopped quivering for just a second.

"I will," Shinichi murmured, never breaking eye contact, and Kaito let go of his hand to smile down at him before he walked himself out. He could only hope Shinichi would actually come to the headquarters, hope as desperately as he dared.

...

Four days later, Shinichi showed up in front of the sprawling traditional Japanese home that the Kuroba family used as headquarters, uncomfortable and self-conscious as he rang the doorbell on the gate.

Shinichi had agonized over his decision for as long as he could. On one hand, he really didn't want to get involved in anything that had yakuza ties, but on the other, he still – well, he still wanted to regain full use of his arm, and this was possibly his best option.

(Also, you know, Kaito was extremely good-looking, but obviously that hadn't factored into his decision at all. At all.)

A few seconds after he rang the doorbell, Shinichi was greeted by several antagonistic men in suits and a shrieking, binder-waving girl who was somehow more terrifying than the men in suits, especially when she yelled, "Oh my God, Kaito, you actually invited the goddamn police inspector to our place how stupid could you get I told you going to see him was a bad idea."

"Actually, I was an assistant inspector, and now I'm retired," Shinichi informed her when she paused for breath and stopped whacking him on the head with her binder. "I don't suppose it makes any difference?"

The girl – who was actually quite pretty when she wasn't attacking poor unsuspecting ex-detectives with binders – blinked at him, mouth falling open as she appeared to realize something. The tension bled from her shoulders, leaving her sagging against the gate.

"Shit," she murmured in a way that made Shinichi think he wasn't supposed to be hearing what she was saying. "Kaito always likes the - the irritating, sarcastic ones."

"Excuse me?" Shinichi blinked, angling his head at her when she glanced back at him.

She shook her head at him. Maybe it was just Shinichi, but she seemed to be doing it with a strange sort of pity. "I'm so sorry, you poor boy. You're exactly his type," she sighed, patting him on the shoulder, and Shinichi stared in complete bewilderment.

But just as he was about to ask what she was talking about, there was a commotion at the front door. Kaito, looking strangely adorable and unlike himself in a pair of loose flannel pants and a t-shirt, shoved his way through the group of suit-clad men huddled around the entrance (or rather, he tried to shove, likely for theatricality, but the men had respectfully parted upon seeing him, so the effect was mainly lost). "What the hell's going on, you –"

The words died on his tongue as he caught sight of Shinichi.

There was an awkward silence. Shinichi waved, tentatively.

A smile broke out across Kaito's face. "Kudou, you actually came?" He hurried to the gate, still beaming, but the grin fell off his face when the girl smacked him solidly in the face with her binder.

"Aoko! Ow!" Kaito gasped, and Aoko scowled.

"You actually invited him to our place? A civilian?" she growled, and Kaito cleared his throat, raking a handful of his hair away from his face. It looked soft and unstyled, Shinichi thought. Just the right texture to run his fingers through.

…Okay, so maybe Shinichi shouldn't have been thinking about that right now. He willed himself to stop.

Meanwhile, Kaito – big bad yakuza boss Kaito – was cowering a bit under Aoko's glare (which was admittedly rather frightening, so Shinichi couldn't blame him). "I… possibly," he answered.

"He did," Shinichi confirmed.

Aoko hit Kaito again (Kaito made an undignified sound) before huffing and throwing her hands up in the air. It was rather impressive, considering she was still holding her overstuffed binder. "Ugh, fine. At least now we know why you were sulking while trying to convince all of us that you weren't not."

Affronted, Kaito began, "I was not –"

"You know what canceling your very important meeting with Oikawa from the Toyama group is? Sulking. You know what claiming that you're 'not hungry' at every meal is? Sulking. You know what hiding in your room and not leaving the house is? Sulking." Aoko jabbed him in the chest at the end of each sentence before shaking her head. "You're incorrigible when you're smitten."

With that, she stormed past the two of them, yelling, "Nothing to see here, Kaito's just being a lovesick preteen girl," at the other yakuza. They all exchanged questioning glances before cautiously going back into the house.

Once the last man had gone back in, Shinichi turned to lift his eyebrows at Kaito. "Sulking?" He didn't dare ask about the "you're his type" or the "smitten" or the "lovesick preteen girl." He didn't know what kind of response he would get, and he didn't quite want to witness Kaito laughing it off. Then he'd have to admit that the strange attraction he felt towards the man was entirely one-sided, and despite generally being realistic almost to the point of pessimism, Shinichi wanted to let himself hold onto hope.

Shuffling his feet, Kaito actually looked abashed. There were the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks. "Yes, well. Maybe by some definitions I was sulking, but. I mean."

They stood in a strangely companionable silence for a few more seconds before Shinichi gestured at the house. "Where are your manners, Kuroba?" he berated, as Kaito started in surprise. "Aren't you going to show me around?" He lifted his eyebrows at the frankly gigantic house. "I mean, it's a pretty tiny place, but all the same."

Kaito blinked at him for a moment before he smirked. "Of course, darling," he almost purred, and Shinichi found himself flushing as Kaito sashayed back through the gate, looking for the world like a ridiculous, pajama-wearing twenty-six year old and nothing like a jaded yakuza boss.

Smiling a little to himself, Shinichi decided he preferred that ridiculous twenty-six year old much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the first I wrote :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... first chapter written by me...? *hides behind rock* It hasn't turned out that well, sorry! Luna is pretty good, so...   
> Yeah. If you're reading this, Luna, thanks again for letting me adopt this little story! I still love it :) and I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> See you guys soon? Please favourite and review!  
> -AngelsBeast

Kaito was currently working, digging himself through tons of papers and documents as he heard a knock on the door.  
“Yeah?”, he granted permission to enter and was surprised seeing Aoko was the one who entered. She normally didn't bother to knock... Kaito put his pen aside to focus completely on the young women.  
“Aoko? What is it? Did something happen?”, he asked concerned as he saw her facial expression. She seemed bothered by something, through she tried to hide it.  
She shook her head, smiling. “No, nothing. I just... wanted to talk.”  
He kept silent for a while. “Okay. What is it?” She seems so strangely serious...  
Aoko sighed, letting herself fall into the chair on the other side of Kaitos desk. He stood up and leaned against the old wood in front of his sister in heart. “Aoko?”  
“You know...”, she began, only to stop and pulling some of her messy bangs out of her face. “It's... about Kudou.”  
Ah. Kaito was expecting something like that since the former police assistant inspector arrived some hours ago. He was now currently sleeping in the largest guest room (the closest one to Kaitos rooms).  
Aoko continued. “You... I know he's your... type. But it's...”  
“Risky? Silly? Dangerous? Thrilling? Exciting?”, the young man suggested as she paused and smiled smugly.   
Aoko glared at the last two. “Yeah. Risky. And not only for us and our family, Kaito, but also for him, did you ever think of that?”  
He paused at that. He actually didn't.  
“I thought so. But really? A cop?”  
“Ex-cop.”, Kaito defended the other man instinctively, covering his own surprise at that with a wide grin.  
“That doesn't matter, Ba-Kaito!”, she yelled. “How can you trust him? How are you sure he won't betray us, you? He is – was popular because of his abnormally strong sense of justice! What if he's undercover? What if he searches for our secrets, for evidence for the illegal part of our half legal organisation? What if he tries to kill you...?”, she yelled, fear brightening her eyes and she jumped out of the chair. Kaito stepped forwards, pulling her into a hug to calm her down. “Aoko,”, he murmured. “Schhhh...”  
“But-”  
“Hey, trust me with that, will ya? Don't you trust me?”  
“Yes, I do, Kaito, I trust you completely.”, she immediately replied without hesitation. “But I don't trust him... How do you know we can trust him?”  
Kaito fell silent at that, thinking about it, before finally replying with a chuckle: “I don't know how. But... I know I can, somehow.”  
Aoko sighed deeply, freeing herself out of her friends strong arms. “You're madly in love, aren't ya?”  
The young yakuza boss blushed at that, trying to hide it by looking the other way. But of course she noticed it. She took her folder and smacked it on his head, but lovingly this time. “Ba-Kaito. Just... be careful. For your own sake.”  
“I will, Aoko!”, he replied with a bright smile flashing over his futures, enlightening his face. She smiled at that and turned towards the door. Shortly before the door closed behind her, she turned around again. “And Kaito?”  
“Hmm?”, he hummed and looked up from some of the documents. “Don't even dare to think about sneaking into Kudou's room tonight!”  
“Ahoko!”, he yelled seemingly annoyed and embarassed but his deep crimson blush gave him away, his pokerface shattered. Wow, Aoko thought. That Kudou guy sure got to him if he can get him blush like that... she snickered. Oh, she could have fun with that. She closed the door behind her. She should definitely look into that guy, perhaps she'll find something. Better safe than sorry...   
And she'll definitely have an eye on that baka.

…

Next morning, Kaito knocked at Shinichis room door. “Kudou?”  
No reply. Huh. He knocked again, louder this time. “Ku~do~u?”  
Again, nothing. “Waky waky!”  
Still, no reply. Kaito frowned at that. Was he alight? It was already ten...  
He tried to open the door but found it locked. After he yelled 'Kudou' again and again, he threw a glance over his shoulder. Good, nobody in sight. He picked the lock in mere seconds with no problem at all. Carefully he opened the door, using all his skills to keep silent and moving without a sound.  
His eyes searched the room. The only one n here laid on the giant bed, buried under a mountain of blankets, only one pale foot sticking out of the mess showing that there was an human under this mountain.  
Kaito smiled at that, carefully moving closer. He finally caught a glimpse of Kudous half hidden face, only able to see his not-so-neat-anymore bed hair with that ridiculous sweet crow lick of his and some black bangs nearly covering his eyes, making a strong contrast to his delicious pale porcelain skin.  
Sadly his lips were hidden... well, nothing to do there.  
Except for waking him up.  
“Kudou!” No reaction.  
He hesitated only for a second, then poked him into the face. His eyes twitched ever so slightly, but he didn't wake up.  
“Shinichi!”, he tried with the more personal name, blushing a little bit at that. He earned a small silent groan from the still asleep man.  
“Shin-chan!”   
“Hu? Who died?”, he slurred, beautiful blue eyes still clouded with sleepiness, blankets sliding down to his hips to reveal the black T-shirt (that hugged his upper body quite nicely and showed off the detective's muscles, Kaito noticed) that the detective borrowed to sleep in.  
Kaito began to laugh, he couldn't and wouldn't do anything about it, it just forced it's way up his throat. “Oh God.”, he snickered, breaking down besides the bed, his upper body resting in the mattress, arms clutched around his stomach that hurt of the laughing. “Only you would answer like that. Seriously. Hahahaha, that's hilarious!” It was long ago that he laughed like that. Too long. Hell, he even had tears of joy in his eyes! The real laughter felt like finally breathing full in again, freeing him and giving him a short look at how it had been before he became one of the most powerful criminal masterminds Japan ever saw.  
While he amused himself, Shinichi just stared at him with glassy eyes, brain not awaken enough yet to realize what the hell was going on here.  
Finally, Kaito calmed down. As he looked up towards his guest, he saw that the detective laid back down again! “Oi, Kudou! Wake up!”  
He only got a angry groan in response. Wow. Looks like he really is no morning person...   
“Kudou! You have to get up! Your doctor will be here shortly!”  
Kudou actually mumbled something in response. “What?”, Kaito asked confused.  
“I said coffe. Get me coffe or leave.”  
Kaito blinked at that. Well. Okay. If he wants some, he'll get some.

…

Cold, smooth hands were scrutinizing Shinichis arm. It shook a little bit, even as he tried to hold it still. At least today is none of the bad days were he can't even hold a glass of water without spilling all of it.  
Kaito was in the room, too. He leaned against the wall, his eyes glued to the detective's arm.  
He felt guilt. He didn't show it, of course, he wore his poker face out of pure reflex.  
But still.  
My fault!, something inside him screamed. My fault that this gorgeous detective lost control over his arm. My fault he had to quit his job. My fault! All that because he saved me without knowing me or thinking twice.  
His gaze flicked to the young women that checked the detective's arm carefully.  
“Stop holding against it, idiot! How should I get the right prognose if you fake the data?”, the brunette snarled at him.  
“S-sorry...”, Shinichi replied a little bit ashamed and loosened his muscles.  
It instantly began to shake more violently and Kaito felt like something pierced through his chest.  
The doctor was Miyano Shiho, the best at this kind of injury. She was surprisingly young, she couldn't be much older than the two men... Kaito was actually impressed at that. Medicine isn't easy, and being a specialist in such a complicate terrain like nerve rehabilitation and DNA in such a young age... sounds like a little mad scientist genius! He silently snickered at that thought.  
That moment, Shiho took a step back. “The damage is enormous. It really went through the nerves right in the middle, I am afraid. But I guess...”, she paused and looked at Shinichi, “If we really work on it it'll might get better.”  
Kaito felt a smile appearing on his face and he looked over to Shinichi who wore a smile, too. Such a beautiful smile... “That are great news, doc!”, he said, walking towards them.  
“But.”, she said.   
Oh, no fair. First getting their hopes up, then giving them a 'but'.  
“There is only a twenty percent chance that you'll regain control, Kudou.”  
The detective narrowed his eyes. “And?”  
“The only other option is loosing the feeling in your arm complete. That what we'll do will either give you back your control completely or destroy the last bit of it that you posses.”  
Silence filled the room. “I'll come back in some days to check on you. Choose till then. I know the way out.” And with that she vanished out of the door.  
They kept silent for a while. Kaito looked at Shinichi with worry in his eyes.   
“Well.”, the detective broke the silence. “Looks like all or nothing.”  
“Yeah... Kudou?... I'm sorry.”  
Shinichi looked up at that and met Kaitos eyes, confusion shown in his face. “For what?”  
“For...”, he made a vague gesture towards the twitching arm. “...all that.”  
“Kuroba-”  
“Kaito.”  
The detective paused about that for a second. “Please. It feels far too formal. And we are the same age.”, he explained with a smile. The detective nodded. “Then call me Shinichi.” “Got it!”  
“Still, Kaito.” Kaito almost blushed as he heard Shinichi say his name (god, I am such a girl! Aoko was so right!) “It was my decision, got it? I wanted to save you. Like I said, it wouldn’t have mattered who you are. Now stop thinking about it or that scary friend of yours will attack you with her folder again because you're sulking.”  
Kaito flinched at the memory. “Right...”  
“Now.”, Shinichi pulled him out of his thoughts. “What stuff can you do around here for fun?”

…

Shinichi, Kaito learned over the days, is in possession of a very unique, special character.  
First, he's very good with strategies (easily on Kaitos level, the young man noticed surprised).  
“Ha, checkmate!”  
“Ah? No way!”  
Shinichi grinned at the now pouting yakuza boss, his eyes sparkling. “Now now. Rematch?”  
“Accepted. Be prepared to get your cute butt kicked, Meitantei!”, the criminal declared cheerfully.  
The detective blushed at the 'cute' but hid it by looking another way. “I'd like to see that...”  
Second, he's extremely smart (not that Kaito didn't know... He just didn't expect him to actually be sharp enough to easily follow his, according to Aoko, 'twisted-mad-genious' train of thoughts).  
Kaito was currently planning a new, more secure system for the guards that protected this house. He murmured stuff, wrote something on a sheet of paper just to toss it in the trash can some seconds later. Shinichi sat on the couch reading one of the Sherlock Holmes novels that were brought over from his place some days ago. He was very quiet so Kaito naturally got up the wall in shock as he all of the sudden heard the detective's voice close behind him. “And if you'd secure that hidden area with invisible stuff? Sensors in the ground, thermal cameras and stuff? I'd seem not that heavily guarded and would invite the intruders to take that way instead of the more secure parts. They'd get predictable...And you could variate the time of...”  
Kaito blinked at that and tried to get his brain away from admiring just how much Shinichi smelled like coffe. “That's actually... a really great idea.” It combined stuff from Kaitos earlier failures and new stuff, too.  
Shinichi frowned at the poor reaction of Kaito. “Ya really think so?”, he asked sceptical.  
But Kaito already began to work on a new plan, including Shinichis idea and created a perfect security system around it.  
“Well, glad to help.”  
“Aw, why didn't you mention sooner that you're good at this stuff?”  
Shinichi just shrugged. “Not very proud of it, I guess?”  
“What? Who wouldn't be proud of being a genius in predicting criminals and police men alike?”  
“Shut up.”  
Third, Aoko likes him.  
They sat in the library (like most of the time). Shinichi, Kaito and Aoko. Kaito worked on a plan to corner a small criminal organisation that thought they could mess with his men without getting punished (“Wrong, wrong, decision guys...”, he murmured all the time, smiling creepily.) Shinichi read a book (like always when Kaito works) while sipping his coffe and Aoko currently sat on a table, bent over her 'Folder of Doom' (and yes, it is full of blackmail material, as Shinichi thought) and didn't look so happy. She searched the Internet for something and seemingly hadn't that much of a success. She cursed under her breath.   
Shinichi looked over her shoulder. She send him a curious glance, showing that she didn't trust him with her eyes but let him be while she continued her research.  
“He's cheating.”, the former inspector suddenly cut in.  
She paused. “What?”  
“He's obviously cheating.”, he repeated and put his cup up to his mouth.  
She checked the site she was currently on. “How do you know? I checked it...”, she replied surprised and careful.   
“It's about his cellphone.”  
“Hu?” Now she completely lost his train of thoughts. He let himself fall down besides her and put his mug on the table. “May I...?”, he asked for her laptop. She hesitated for a second. Then she sighed and nodded (She swore herself that if he did anything funny he wouldn't have a calm second in his life ever again).  
He immediately began to type, opening different tabs.  
“See? No person with his status would talk to someone over a number only one time. He never called those numbers ever again.”  
“...Your point?”  
“They were clever to always change the number, but they overdid it. To many different.”  
“Ah! I see...”  
And they were always mere minutes long...”  
“Right! If it would have been some business partner he'd call more often, that is by far not enough time to sort things out! Brilliant! Thanks, Kudou!”  
He smiled and gave her the laptop back. “No problem.”  
“If you have ever a problem with the baka” she pointed at Kaito, “over there, just tell me...”  
“Hey, Ahoko!”  
Shinichi snickered. “Sure. Thanks.”  
After that, Aoko asked Shinichi for help if she was stuck with her material and didn't know how to get to the dirty little secrets. They became friends.  
Added to that, he is ironic and sarcastic and open minded to new stuff.  
Shinichi clearly said that he didn't want to get involved with the yakuza-stuff. But today, he suddenly asked Kaito if they could do something about this new gang in Beika. He looked worried.  
“What is it, Shinichi? Did something happen...?”  
“Well... you know, my friend Ran?”  
Yes, Kaito remembered. Aoko had her in her 'Folder of Doom', too, and informed him about her. She and Shinichi are childhood friends and are really close. And she's the national female karate champion for the third year in a row...  
“Yeah? What about her?”, Kaito asked, feeling a sharp short pain in his chest as he saw Shinichis concerned look for her. “You know... that new gang in Beika?” He nodded. “She's perfectly in their scheme of victims.”  
Oh. Oh. Now he got it. His eyes became huge.   
“I know she is perfectly capable of handling herself... even so.”  
“I understand, Shinichi. Of course I'll help you!”  
They planned together. None of them would get killed, Kaito had to promise that and he did it gladly. He dreamed of Shinichi helping him since he saw that glint in the others eyes that always reminded of the others sharp mind. Two geniuses like them plotting together? They could take over the world in one day!   
And he'd conquer the world for Shinichi every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... first chapter written by me...? *hides behind rock* It hasn't turned out that well, sorry! Luna is pretty good, so...   
> Yeah. If you're reading this, Luna, thanks again for letting me adopt this little story! I still love it :) and I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> See you guys soon? Please favourite and review!  
> -AngelsBeast


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For (1) ‘Oyabun’ and (2)’Kobun’: This is how you really say the status! Well, at least the words are right ;) Here an explanation: (If something isn’t clear, please ask! I had some struggles to translate it…)  
> -Yak: (ugs.) short form of Yakuza-member   
> -Gumi / Kumi: local Yakuza-Organization   
> -Rengo: coalition of Gumi   
> -Oyabun: jap. Father, leader of a Gumi or Rengo   
> -Wakagashira: deputy of Oyabun (hope I got that right… He is somebody that takes over the Oyabuns place if he isn’t able to do something…?)  
> -Kobun: direct subordinate of Oyabun
> 
> 3 : ‘karatsu’, Japanese for ‘raven’

Shinichi forced himself to look out of the window of the limousine. Next to him sat Kaito, and he was exactly the reason why the detective had problems to concentrate.  
Damn it. He glanced at the young yakuza boss out of the corner of his eye and hastily redirected his eyes towards the moon on the night sky that he could see through the window. The other just looked... too good. They were currently on their way to a yakuza meeting. This time, even some of the bigger bosses (like Kaito) will participate. And that's why they both were dressed this way.  
Kaito wore a perfectly fitting (most likely made especially for him...) white elegant tailcoat that complimented every single muscle in his toned chest (perfectly the right amount of muscles), white pants that somehow made the legs look even longer, white shoes and white silk gloves that hugged his slender fingers like a second skin. Under the tailcoat he wore a deep dark blue button down with a white tie.  
He really looked breathtaking.  
Shinichi, on the other hand, wore the outfit that lay on his bed that evening. He didn't know how the hell Kaito got his measurements and he probably didn't wanna know. But it fit perfectly. He wore the same outfit like his companion but in other colors. His coat and pants, shoes and gloves (yeah, Kaito convinced him to wear these, too...) were pitch black like his tie. The button down had the same deep intense blue like Kaitos. And with their so similar faces they seemed to mirror each other.  
But, really. Kaito looks so good... What am I thinking!?, Shinichi thought and held back a face palm.  
"Shinichi? Are you alright...?", Kaito asked concerned and fixated him with his purplish deep eyes. The detective gulped, the light of the street lanterns that flew by outside of the window let the white outfit shine every few seconds and let the other teen look like a phantom, he seemed so surreal, to perfect to be real. Snap out of it, Kudou!, the detective scolded himself and forced himself to answer instead to gape at the other like he lost it completely. "Y-yeah... I'm alright. A... A little nervous, perhaps, but..."  
The man with the messy hair smiled. "Me, too, I guess. I hoped I wouldn't see those guys again so soon... Well, no such luck." He sighed. The car finally stopped and the doors were opened by two of the bodyguards and members of his clan that accompanied them. Shinichi took notice of his surroundings. They were in front of a casino, one of the biggest in Tokyo. Golden light flooded through the giant polished glass doors, enlightening the whole street. "Eh... What are doing here?", Shinichi asked and looked towards Kaito who joined him at the huge sidewalk. "Why, Meitantei, playing of course!"  
Shinichi deadpanned at Kaito who only chuckled and held a small package towards the ex-inspector. "Here. Put it on." As Shinichi wanted to know why, Kaito put on a beautiful dark metallic half mask out of thin metal that covered his upper face and seemingly fit perfect to his features. Now he looked even more surreal... Shinichi forced his eves away from Kaito (again) and opened the package. Inside was a mask that looked like the others except in color. It was out of metal, too, but it was a dark black one that looked slightly bluish in the light. He just looked at it for a moment, then took it and put it on. He shivered as the cool metal touched his skin and he noticed that it fit perfectly and laid itself smoothly over his upper face.  
"Wow. T-thanks, Kaito." He felt a little more secure with it on.  
The other chuckled. "What for, gorgeous, I insisted on you coming along, didn't I?" And he shoved his arm through Shinichis and headed for the doors. Shinichi blushed deeply at the 'gorgeous', the cool metal of the mask burning against his overheated cheeks. He just hoped that that flirt didn't notice...  
The big meeting, according to Kaito, is held once every year. It's for keeping an eye on the other bosses, for exchanging information and, ironically, for social purposes. Shortly before they reached the doors, Kaito stopped him and Shinichi turned around. The messy haired man shot him a hesitating look.  
“Hey… I…” He stopped. Shinichi waited. The young Yakuza released a long breath that sounded strangely defeated. "Whatever happens, don't hate me, okay?” he finally said, and before Shinichi could ask in his confusion what the hell he meant, the white clad man pulled him along inside. Immediately, warm air surrounded Shinichi and heavy smoke from different kinds of (certainly) illegal drugs began to dull his senses. He did all he could not to turn around and run back outside. For one, the smoke was disgusting. Second, he began to feel really, really nervous about that whole thing. Perhaps the armed, literally huge guys standing all around the place were the cause of it. He quickly looked to Kaito out of the corner of his eye. It was hard to read the others expression behind the mask… and it looked like he put his poker face back on… he let out a small sigh and let his eyes scan the room. They still were in the foyer and were currently heading towards a huge door, guarded by several bodyguards. Relaxing music was played, it sounded like jazz. Everywhere were very low tables and couches, all colored in a slight rosé, and people dressed in elegant clothes sat there, smoking and silently talking. He noticed that nearly no one of them wore a mask. He carefully tucked at Kaitos arm. As he crooked his head slightly towards him, he knew the other was listening. And he knew about Kaitos excellent ears, so he merely whispered his question. “Why aren’t they wearing any masks?”  
“They aren’t very high of rank or just some followers who want to bathe in the side of the shadows of Tokyo. Most of them are very well known… Pretty low, if you ask me.”  
“Hmm…” Shinichi hummed. He let his eyes wander over the people again. And yes, there were familiar faces. The woman in the blue dress, she’s that new model Ran was so interested in… and the man at her side… Prime Minister Genboru? And the upcoming movie star Katashi Kouji?  
Shinichi was really surprised. He’d never thought that these people… You were a police officer, mind you!, something whispered inside him. You’re no better than them… He felt his muscles tense at the thought. Right. It was… true, no point in denying it. But… but…  
A slight and discrete tuck on his sleeve brought him back to the current situation. He glanced at Kaito who looked at him with mild concern in his eyes. Are you okay?   
Shinichi shook his head ever so slightly. Later.   
They both concentrated on the door now. One of the giants looked down on them through his sunglasses. He was dressed completely in black (like all the other ‘guards’), his feet in heavy black boots. “Name.”, he barked.  
Shinichis gaze flew to Kaito and he had to suppress a shudder as he saw the extremely cold expression in his eyes. Dear God. He knew that Kaito had to be dominant as leader… but that… he seemed cold, able to kill without hesitation. And that shocked the detective. He knew, deep within, that Kaito was everything but innocent. But still. He was so cultivated… this was the first time he caught a glimpse of the yakusa within the other. And he certainly didn’t like it.  
“Kuroba Kaito of the Raven, highest Oyabun1 of the Tokyo Rengo, called ‘Demon’.”, holy hell, even his voice was cold, emotionless and demanding! "And this“, he made a small gesture towards Shinichi, “is Kudou Shinichi, Kobun2.”  
The huge guy put his plate like hands up to his ear piece and nodded after some seconds. “You may pass.”  
Kaito didn’t even spare another glance for the man, he just passed through the door that the other guard held open and pulled Shinichi along with him.  
The room they entered was huge. Gigantic. Warm golden light gave everything a golden soft look but it was dark enough to let the shadows in the room corners move. In here, everyone wore a mask. Some of them covered the whole face, some were traditional Japanese or other cultures, and some just wore sunglasses. These obviously possessed a lower rank in the system. The high bosses all wore high quality clothes that all seemed strange and would never fit to another occasion. Elegant, strange and mystic. And in here, to Shinichis relief, no one smoked. He really doesn’t like that scent at all…  
Shinichi was still busy with staring but was interrupted as a waiter passed by and offered them drinks. Well… not quite, the detective noticed and raised an eyebrow at the empty glass in his good hand. (the arm got better, but he didn’t yet trusted it enough to actually hold something. It still was pretty useless. He still got cramps very frequently…) “Eh…” He turned towards Kaito. “Why is-“, but the other already pulled somehow a bottle out of what seemed to be nothing but air. He blinked at that. Was Kaito probably familiar with magic?  
But before he could really think about it, the Yakuza took his glass and filled it with the deep red fluid. Shinichi sniffed the air lightly. Wine? “Would you ever take a drink that was offered you at a meeting full of super villains and underground lords?”, he asked while filling his own glass and letting the bottle somehow disappear. Oh. Yeah. Right, this isn’t quite like a meeting of the police HQ…  
“And… what about the glasses?”, he asked and eyed the thin crystal worriedly.  
“No worries there, Shin-chan. These are special glasses that’d react to everything but alcoholic drinks.”  
“… Okay.” The detective nodded, deciding to trust Kaitos judgment, and nipped at the glass. The rich aromatic liquid let his taste buds seemingly explode. “God, wow, what is that Kaito?”, he asked, seeing the other smile. “A Barolo Villero, one of the best and most expensive Italian red wines. And it is mixed with sangue bevada, ‘blood potion’ in English, made out of fresh red fruits. You like it?”, he asked with a grin.  
“Y-yeah.”, the ex-officer answered with a light blush. Why was he blushing!?  
Suddenly, a man stopped in front of them and Kaito slipped his cold poker face like mask back on.  
The man was dressed in a strange orange and white suit, a golden half mask over his eyes. His hair was obviously dyed blond and was forced to point skywards with much hairspray, like it seemed. And his ears showed several piercings and rings. His broad shoulders filled the strange clothes quite well and you could see the ends of a tattoo showing on his wrist. A textbook example of a Yakuza, Shinichi decided. He looked over to Kaito. Huh… Does he have tattoos? Shinichi wondered. He didn’t see any… but Kaito had to, right? It was a symbol for the leadership and stuff… and earrings? He never saw Kaito wearing any… but now, he was! Shinichi was certain he didn’t see them before! The right ear was decorated by tree small dark metallic pins, the other only had a bigger one hanging from the earlobe that moved with every movement of the man, reflecting the light ever so slightly.  
Wow. Shinichi had to admit, they somehow… looked good? Very good? What the hell!? What’s up with my brain today!?  
But he hastily got his attention back to the stranger in front of them as he began to speak. “Ah, I see the Raven has arrived… greetings, little karasu3 prince.”  
“Good evening, Karozu. A displeasure, as always.”, Kaito responded coolly.  
“Oho, see you didn’t change a bit, did ya, demon?” Demon? What an unfitting name for Kaito…  
“Oh, I assure you, I did.”  
“Did ya, huh? I heard you still got that stupid rule of yours… ‘No one gets hurt’ and stuff…”  
“Oh please, you think that would stop me from splashing your blood all over the place? That’s quite adorable.” Shinichi shuddered at that. Oh god. He felt the threat in Kaitos voice slicing through the air, causing Shinichi to shiver. But the stronger survives, huh?  
That got the others attention on him. Brown eyes examined him. He didn’t like that look, not at all.  
“Oh, I see you got a quite cute escort there…”  
“Wrong, Karozu. This is my strategist and right hand, a genius, I might add. Shinichi, meet Karozu Izumi, the ‘Vampire’. Karozu, meet Kudou Shinichi.”  
“Ah, how sad… and I hoped I could borrow him for some time… pity, really.”  
Before Kaito could respond, another person cut in. “So, that’s him? Your new toy? Nice, Kuroba-kun.”  
“Koizumi-san. Fancy meeting you here. I thought you had other plans…?”  
“Oh, I have. But waiting will make it better.”, the crimson haired woman replied with a creepy smile and turned towards Shinichi, holding out a hand. “Koizumi Akako. Welcome in the family, little dove.” The detective raised an eyebrow at the nickname but shook the offered hand. “Thanks. Kudou Shinichi.”  
Another man joined their group. “Oh, the new strategist who made that brilliant plan for the new security system at the Kuroba estate? Tanaka Tenshin my name.”  
And so the evening passed on. They met many different people and it seemed all of them heard of him. That gave Shinichi the creeps. But Kaito didn’t seem to worry about it, and he trusted his opinion. He was in deep thoughts as they finally got a little break of talking to people. Kaito vanished some seconds ago to answer a call on his phone. Shinichi stood, leant against a wall, in the room and took another sip of the excellent wine. He was exhausted. It was mostly because he observed everyone and everything around him. After all, he was in a room full of underground Lords, killers, Psychopaths and geniuses! It was impossible to relax at that… at least Kaito was there all the time… he sighed. ‘Kaito… I hope you’ll be finished with your call soon…’  
He also noticed that the young man was highly respected among all the attendants, no matter how rude they approached them. How so, he wondered. But honestly. His life changed very much it these last weeks… now, he practically stood on the other side of the law. And the strange thing about it was that it somehow… didn’t even really bother him. Kaito wasn’t like that. He wasn’t evil. The detective wasn’t sure if he just wanted to believe that.  
He wondered…  
A loud yell pulled him out of his musings. “Shinichi, watch out!”  
His head snapped up. Kaito? What-  
He saw a quick motion on his left and something caught the golden light as it moved very fast.  
He heard a shot, his whole body cramped at that, his eyes tightly shut. But… there was no pain? Slowly he opened his eyes. He still stood there, leaned against the wall, the delicate wine glass snapped in two in his hand. The whole room was quiet, everyone watched the scene.  
And to his feet laid a whimpering man holding his hand, thick crimson blood pouring out between the fingers, coloring the floor red. A knife laid two meters away from him.  
And half across the room stood Kaito, the gun still in his hand, eyes glowing in a dangerous indigo.  
He slowly walked to the man, gun still pointed at him. “Shinichi. Are you okay?”  
“Ah… yeah, I am.” He heard the Yakuza boss exhale in relieve at that. “Good. And now, you.” His voice changed from concerned and serious to cold and deadly. He pulled the man with one hand effortless up, threw him against the wall and pointed the gun at his head. As the other whimpered, Kaito smiled. But it wasn’t one of his cheerful smiles, not even his poker face smile. No. This one was cold and very, very dangerous. “Oh, no worries. I won’t kill you. You’ll beg for it, trust me.”  
And the smile deepened. Ice cold shivers ran down Shinichis spine.  
Now, for the first time, he saw the dark aura and the danger that Kaito kept hidden from him so far.  
He saw the demon.


	5. Chapter Five

Shinichis breath hitched. It was like looking at a negative picture. The usually so gentle smile that normally let Kaitos face shine changed into a razor sharp, pain-promising and slightly insane grin. His eyes, these beautiful purplish eyes seemed to have change color, they looked so… cold, a total opposite to the warm humorous sparkle they normally showed. The temperature around the young Yakuza boss seemed to have dropped, too. Everything at the young an screamed ‘danger! Run or get killed!”  
The whole room was silent, watching the scene.   
Kaito, still aiming the gun at the man, pulled his phone out of the pocket of his (still perfectly looking and unruffled) suit and pressed a button.  
He directed his attention back to the attacker. “Now. Who gave you the order to attack my strategist?”  
The man’s frame trembled and Shinichi saw him gulping nervously. Then he opened his dry lips and stammered: “I…don’t kn-“ He was interrupted by a bang and his own yelp as Kaito shot into the wall just mere millimeters next to his head, bullet leaving a thin red cut in the cheek of the attacker.  
Even in this situation, Shinichi couldn’t believe what he just saw. Kaitos shooting abilities… they were by way far over the normal level. That precision… He felt a little pang in his chest as he thought about his own shooting skills. Well, ex-shooting skills. He was nearly on the same level as Kaito. But now…  
“Who.”, Kaito repeated and pulled Shinichi out of his thoughts. The tone of his voice got even colder, making the detective shiver again. He knew that Kaito was on the edge, he felt it. Something wasn’t right here.   
“I-I… can’t-“ Another shot rang through the room, followed by a cry of pain. The detectives eyes darted immediately to the man who slit down the wall slowly, face twisted in pain. His hand was clutched against his right shoulder, crimson blood gushing out between his fingers and running down his arm. He panted.  
“Who.” Kaito emphasized every single letter with a very dangerous and low voice.  
Shinichi couldn’t watch it anymore. He stepped forward. “Kai-“, he began but was interrupted by the banging of the door. His had snapped around to see the new guests.  
Two young man around his own age strode towards them with fast steps, both wearing pitch black tailored suits. One of them, the blonde with the crimson eyes and the tie, scanned the whole room with one glance and walked towards the bleeding man on the ground. The other approaching man had a darker taint and strange intense green eyes. The upper buttons of his shirt were open; he seemed much more relaxed than his friend. He came to halt next to Shinichi, mumbling “Ah, maaaan…” in a strange dialect, perhaps he’s from Osaka? They seemed familiar…   
Meanwhile Kaito put his gun back into his suit jacket and the blonde pulled the trembling and whimpering attacker forcefully up from the ground, putting extra stress on the bullet wound. The wounded hissed and clenched his teeth.  
Kaito finally took his eyes of his target and turned towards the blue eyed ex detective. For a moment Shinichi was afraid to see the cold and deadly expression in them, but to his surprise, the yakuzas eyes softened. “Let’s go, Shinichi.” Shinichi nodded, greatly relieved that Kaito seemed back to his old self… at least a little bit. The white clad man walked next to him as they headed through the still silent room for the door, the blond and the osakan behind them, securing the attacker.   
Shinichi inched a little closer towards his friend as the crimson haired beautiful woman from before appeared at their side. Koizumi Akako, wasn’t it? A pang of sudden jealousy shot through his body as she touched the young bosses arm. “Would you let me accompany you, little dove? I’m sure I’ll be of help…”  
To Shinichis (totally irrational, he reminded himself) satisfaction, Kaito only sent her a short glance and nodded. As they reached the door, the blond and the tanned bulled the still bleeding man through the doors, followed by Akako. But the white clad yakuza at his side stopped and turned around to face the room. Shinichi stopped as well.  
“Sorry for interrupting the night. If you’d excuse us.” And he turned around, linked his arm with the detective’s good one and they left the room together. The heavy doors fell closed behind them with a loud bang.

 

~(°-°~) ~( °-° )~ (~°-°)~  
I I I I I I

(A.N.: dancing! XD)

After a completely silent car ride, Kaito and Akako immediately vanish alongside with the two other yakuzas to question the culprit and Shinichi was brought to the living room by Aoko.  
Even after everything that happened this evening, Shinichi couldn’t suppress a smile that crept into his features as the girl fussed about him like a worried mother, tugged him tightly into a fluffy red blanked and forced him to drink the freshly brewed Camille tee to ‘calm his stressed nerves’.   
After that, he just sat there in silence.  
He sat the glass cup down on his thigh and let his head fell back onto the backrest of the couch. He just stared at the white celling and let the events of the last hour pass again in front of his inner eye.  
The shot. He flinched at it. Was he afraid that Kaito would… shoot at him? No, he immediately thought. I didn’t knew he was the one that shot till after the first bullet. He warned me.  
And his eyes… The intense indigo over the barrel of the weapon, glowing in anger…  
It scared him, he had to admit. The raw anger and the coldness that tried to cover it.  
What was it that happened to the young man to make him cover up such feelings?  
And the silence afterwards… that gave Shinichi the creeps!  
His thoughts repeated the evening again and again. The shot. The bullet. Kaito.  
Shinichi closed his eyes, the tee long went cold in his grasp.  
But he couldn’t calm down.  
Kaito…  
His eyes flew open and he made a startled yelp as he felt something touch his shoulder.  
He turned around and saw the crimson haired woman. “Koizumi-san!”  
She didn’t say anything, just observed him. He felt like under a magnifying glass and broke the eye contact first. Man, these brownish-red eyes were intense…  
“Are you afraid, little raven?” Raven? He wondered. She called Kaito dove, right? Were these birds like… et names?  
He looked back up to meet her eyes. “Of what?”, he finally asked. He had many things to be afraid of. Seeing the ones he loved get hurt. Not being able to recover. And… leaving Kaito.  
“Of him.”  
He even thought about it a second. Technically, he definitely should be afraid of him. After all, he’s a yakuza boss! One of the most feared, mind you. And the most powerful.   
The face of the woman showed nothing as he finally answered.   
“…No.”  
“Why aren’t you?”  
“Because I know him.”  
“But do you?”, she wanted to know and bent forward a little bit, her shiny hair sliding over her shoulders.  
There was a short silence. Then he answered: “Yes.”  
Akako tipped her head to the side. “…All of him?”  
“How could I?”, Shinichi sighed and let his head fall back onto the backrest. “He’s shielding himself from everything.”  
“So you noticed his masks.”  
“Of corse!” the young man threw his arms in the air out of frustration. “He’s hiding behind them evey damn second! Did you see how he suppresses all of his emotions? Instead he forces a smile on his face. It’s probably eating him from inside…”  
The woman kept silent for some seconds and thought about his words. She stepped around the couch and sat down on the armchair on the opposite of Shinichi. “It appears you can read him pretty well.”  
The detective snorted at that. “No, I can’t. His poker face is absolutely flawless.” He fell silent and thought a little about it. “There happened something in his past, didn’t it?”  
“Yes.” Akako nodded slowly. “But that’s his story to tell, not mine.”  
Shinichi sighed again and sat up. “I know. But I wish he’d stop that… hiding. He is a human being. Humans have feelings.  
Akako let out a little sigh and crossed her long legs. “In this world, feelings are a weakness, little raven. And because of their control, the Kuroba Family is so powerful. They have perfect control, they’re unpredictable with that facial amour of theirs. No none can read them. Everyone in the shadows of the society who’s just a little higher ranked than that filthy low lifes has a poker face. The higher you are, the better is your façade, normally. Do you have any idea how high the little dove is ranked?”  
Shinichis thoughts were a mess. “I…”  
“Kudou. He’s the wolf between lambs. The monster under the monsters. He’s on the top of the social food chain, one of the few reminding great dark lords that control the underworld and the legal society. Even if I call him dove, he isn’t a defenseless little pure bird between crows, trust me.  
I think you underestimate him greatly, little raven. You should be afraid.”  
With these words she pulled out a red cellphone and pressed a button. She stood up gracefully and left the room with long steps, calling a short: “Till next time, my dear.” ,over her shoulder.  
And then she was gone, leaving Shinichi with thousands of questions behind.  
The sudden silence of the room was deafening.  
From Akakos words, it seemed he really underestimated Kaitos power. Greatly.  
It must be so hard to bear all this weight, all this responsibility on your shoulders, he mused.  
And at that age… they’re the around the same age, and Shinichi is pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to do that.  
The young yakuza was responsible for all his subordinates. The structure. The balance of society and shadows.   
Shinichi once heard something about the dark underground lords Akako seemingly talked about but dismissed as a myth like everyone else.  
It was an old story of twelve shadow rulers that were ruling over the shadow side of the society of Japan. Their title was given to every next generations oldest descendant. From firstborn to firstborn. Naturally, the tradition died after several generations. But it seems that the rumors were true… and some old families still held on to that title.  
Kaito was a high ranking crime lord.   
It somehow changed his picture of Kaito.  
He knew that Kaito wasn’t on the side of the law and never will be. He’s a criminal. A yakuza, part of an organization that ruled unofficially over Japan.   
He buried his face in his hands.  
Okay. He should stop that.  
He knew that he won’t leave Kaito in the near future. Something drew him towards the young man… the mysteries around him?  
Highly possible.  
The detective groaned and stood up. He had the need to talk to Kaito. The silence on their way back bothered him more and more. It was so unlike the other to be silent… and it felt so wrong.  
Yes. He had to see the other man, now.   
If Akako was here, did that mean that the questioning over?  
Probably…  
He stretched his stiff body and walked through the mansion. Perhaps he’s in his room?  
Shinichi climbed the stairs and walked through the dark and silent corridors towards the master bedroom.  
As he went around a corner, he saw a movement on the other end of the hall. His muscles tensed automatically.   
Who’s that?  
The detectives heartbeat speeded up.  
Why was he so nervous? This mansion was one of the heaviest guarded places in Japan! He even helped to design the system!  
The other person passed a window and moonlight reflected of blond hair.  
The blonde from before!  
He stepped out of the shadows.  
The blond young man stopped. “Kudou.”  
“And you are?”  
“Hakuba Saguru. Second Kobun (A.N.: Not sure if you’re allowed to number that stuff… I just did it bc Kaito called Shinichi his Kobun before, so… Kobun was someone who’s a direct subordinate of the boss) .” The blonde, Hakuba, examined Shinichi with his brown eyes.  
It made him slightly uncomfortable.   
“So…”, the detective broke the awkward silence, “Is the questioning over?”  
Hakubas eyes found Shinichis. The raven haired man nearly shudder at that look. It seemed… calculating.   
And mistrust was clearly shown in the whole body language of the man in front of him.  
“Yes.”, Shinichi finally got his answer. He nodded and walked past the blonde to go to Kaitos room.  
But a strong hand hold him back. As he turned around, Hakubas face was hidden in the shadows. But the coldness in his voice made clear what he meant.  
“Pull something ever so slightly suspicious and you’ll be dead. I don’t care that the boss likes you. One wrong move and you’ll be found again in small bits pieces.”  
Shinichi gulped heavily. This man was scary. He hurried to nod and breathed out the air he held. He didn’t even notice that he stopped breathing…  
With a cold, satisfied nod Hakuba let go of his arm and continued his way down the hall.  
Shinichi looked after him till the broad shoulders vanished around a corner.  
He tried to calm his rapid pulse. Slow breaths…  
After some seconds he turned around and walked to Kaitos room.  
Shinichi stopped mid motion, one hand ready to knock in the air.  
He hesitated.  
But then he knocked. 

 

~(°-°~) ~( °-° )~ (~°-°)~  
I I I I I I

 

(Kaitos POV)  
I lay on my bed, face buried in the soft pillow.  
A long groan escaped my lips and it was swallowed by the grey cloth.  
I am such an idiot…  
I succeeded in befriending Shinichi; I suppressed the dark side of me and kept it hidden from him. The ugly side.  
He’d hate me if he knew. I’m sure of it.  
Aoko only accepts me because she knew me before all of this crap happened. But even so, I hide so much from her… I hate it. But it’s better this way.  
Safer.  
For her sake.  
And for Shinichis.  
Shinichi… As I saw the man attacking him, my heart nearly stopped.  
I never felt like that. So… helpless? …Afraid? Urgh. And he saw it. Shinichi saw my anger. I saw the fear in his blue, blue eyes. Deep like the sea… And normally so bright with joy…  
But this evening, they were clouded.  
I saw something on his face. I can’t place it… I never saw it on him. Granted, I don’t know him that long. But even so… It was something strong. Most likely fear. Or disgust.  
We didn’t speak the whole way back. I kept silent to give him time. To give him space to think.  
The silence was deafening. I wanted to talk… but…  
I sighed again and rolled on my back to watch at the celling. What could he be doing right now?  
I hate it that I lost it. The control. Even if I did only a bit.  
But I don’t regret it. I saved him, after all…  
And the guy behind that attack will pay. Oh yeah… A smile appeared on my face. It wasn’t a nice one.  
The man who attacked Shinichi hasn’t a strong will. It was almost too easy to break him… a little pain and most people would talk.  
The problem is that he never saw the person behind all this, he never met them personally.  
But he was willing to tell every detail he remembered to help us find him or her… and to avoid more pain.  
But that little feeling of triumph immediately vanished as I thought of my dear ex police officer.  
Shinichi…  
A long breath escaped my lips. I don’t want him to leave…  
He is a very dear friend to me by now.  
And… perhaps even a little bit mo-  
A knock interrupted my train of thoughts and I even flinched a little bit.  
I pulled up the covers and buried myself under them.  
This would be most likely Aoko… But I don’t want to see her right now. I don’t want to see anybody.  
She knocked again. It sounded more urgent that before.  
“Go away…” I murmured, far too low to be heard outside.  
Aoko knocked again. “Leave me alone, Ahoko!”, I finally yelled, annoyed. Couldn’t she just leave me alone? Sometimes she annoyed me. Always so loud… I immediately felt bad for thinking that. Aoko helps me with so much stuff… and she’s a real friend.  
I heard the doors handle being pressed down and light steps entered my dark room.  
The door was closed with a soft click.  
The steps hesitated, then they came over to the side of the huge bed I lay on.  
Aoko knelt down.  
“Kaito?”  
My closed eyes flew open.  
That wasn’t Aoko…  
This was…  
“S-Shinichi?”  
“Yeah.”, came the soft reply. The man knelt down besides the bed and I could feel his warm breath caressing my cheek. I shuddered.  
We stayed silent for some minutes, waiting for the other to say something.  
Anything.  
Finally, I opened my mouth to ask the question that wouldn’t stop circling in my head. “Why are you here?” To my shame, the words came out of my throat as a mere whisper.  
“Do… Do you want me to leave?”, Shinichi whispered back, his warm breath made me shudder again.  
Leaving? Him? Hell, no! “No!”, I nearly yelled and jerked up a little. I could nearly feel Shinichi blink in confusion of my too fast answer, but he stayed and I lay back down, burying my burning face in the pillow. It was dark, he couldn’t possibly see my blush, but it was embarrassing.  
“…Okay.”  
We fell silent again. (A.N.: I let them remain silent quite a lot… Sorry about that! :) )  
“So…” This time, Shinichi began. “How do you feel?”  
I was a little taken aback by that question. “I’m… okay.” I guess.  
“Stop that!”, the detective snorted.  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“This-“ he made a vague hand gesture that seemed like a mere flash of a shadow in the darkness, only enlightened by the little light of the moon that creped through one of the windows, “-faking. I know something’s wrong. So please.” His voice sounded like it was close to breaking and he continued with a whisper. “Don’t.”  
I was shocked.  
Did he just… he… was I that easy to read? Something in my heart cramped a little and my throat tightened. “I…”, was all I croaked out.   
Then I took a deep breath and let my masks fall.  
One after another.  
And every one that dropped took a weight off my shoulders I didn’t even notice being there.  
For the first time in years I felt like I could breathe freely again.  
My left hand that cramped town into the pillow loosened its grip.  
“Why aren’t you afraid?”, I finally asked with a low voice. I saw something deeply blue reflect some of the moonlight as the detective in front of my bed shifted a bit to sit down more comfortable.  
“Because it’s you.”  
I jumped a little surprised as smooth fingertips brushed the backside of my hand. The soft touch sent warm tingles up and down my spine.  
Oh dear.  
Aoko was right.  
So right.  
It seemed I fell for the detective, ne?  
A warm feeling floated through me at that thought. Yes. It seems I love him... And everything fell into place.  
As Shinichi pulled his hand back, I quickly grabbed it and linked my fingers with his. I heard a surprised gasp, but he didn’t pull pack. I smiled. He’s sure blushing like hell right now… sadly I can’t see it…  
“Thanks.”  
“N-No problem.” Shinichi squeezed my hand gently. It made my heart jump happily. Oh, I have it so bad…  
“You know that you don’t have to keep your façade up in front of me, you know? I came here, knowing fully well where I was going. I agreed to live with a yakuza boss under one roof, Kaito. I wouldn’t have made this decision if I knew I’d have problems with it… I knew you were a yakuza from the start. And I accepted it. So you don’t need to pretend, ‘kay?”  
I chuckled at his words, a warm feeling filling my chest. I was accepted. By him.  
“Ah… I have the feeling that you could look through my masks all the time, even if I tried…”  
Shinichi chuckled, too. “Baaaro.”  
“But do you really want that?”, I asked, serious again. “My other side is… ugly. I am by no means a pure soul, Shinichi.” I tried to find his azure eyes in the dark.  
Shinichi squeezed my hand reassuring. “Yes. I do.”  
I felt close to tears. It had been years since I cried last.  
But now I felt my eyes water. No horror, no pain made me lose a tear. But now…  
“Thanks.”, I whispered again, pure gratitude filling my voice.  
And I gently squeezed his hand back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review…? Pretty please? Thanks!  
> See ya soon!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys :) Sorry for the wait. But here it is! The new chapter!!  
> Ah, I just can never get enough of KaiShin/ShinKai… even so, I ‘found’ a new pairing that sparked my interest (like, a lot.)! Its Nicercy (Nico x Percy, who isn’t familiar with it. Percy as in Percy Jackson.) and I just love them, too! Well. Sorry for that, but these two just pulled me into another fandomn! But I won’t abandon this story. So. Have fun!   
> Rate and Review, please!

Shinichi couldn’t help it.  
His thoughts wandered back to the same topic again and again.  
It was like that one thing was a giant magnet, pulling all of his attention towards itself.  
And this ‘thing’ was Kuroba Kaito.  
Shinichi felt himself blushing at the thought of their liked hands yesterday.  
It caused his stomach to feel… funny, somehow. Warm.  
He liked it. Pretty much so. And Kaito behaved now more… real. Like his true self. Well, not entirely, it is impossible to stop using protection measures that you used all your life long. But even so, Kaito seemed more real. Especially his laugh. Oh, Shinichi liked that laugh so much… the others laugh was so warm and deep, so full of glee, echoing from the walls. It made you want to laugh along.  
And he liked it how they seemed closer now. It felt like their relationship had changed… in a good way. More open and trusting.  
Shinichi was so glad that Kaito let him in, let him see a little bit of the young man’s true self that he kept under wraps so tightly. The ex-detective knew that it wasn’t easy to trust or to open up, making oneself vulnerable to others. He wasn’t the most social person himself, so he understood.  
And it meant a lot to him that- “Ow!”  
“Oh.” The woman in front of him, Miyano Shiho, looked unimpressed. “So that hurts?”  
“Yes!”, hissed Shinichi, glaring at her and rubbing the reddening spot on his arm. Of course pinching hurt!  
On the other end of the room, he heard Kaito snicker. “Guess you deserved that. The doc asked you something, Shin-chan. What were you spacing out about, huh?”  
The detective bushed at Kaitos winking. He closed his lips tight before the ‘about you’ could slip off his tongue. But it really wasn’t fair.   
Kaito stood there, leaned against the wall. His hair was an artfully arranged bedhead-windswept mess of dark chocolate curls, his deep dark indigo-violet eyes sparkled mischievous in the sunlight of the afternoon and the dark grey tight cotton t-shirt combined with the dark blue skinny jeans showed of his muscular body mouthwatering well.  
Wait. What?  
He was interrupted by yet another pinch of the ginger head. “Ooow! Miyano-san!”, the detective whined.  
“I asked”, the woman presumably repeated with a deadpan expression on her face, “If it’s okay to draw blood.”  
“Eh…”, Shinichi was pretty embarrassed about his spacing out and scratched the back of his head with his good hand. “S-sure. But why?”  
“I… experimented a little bit.” “Uh oh…”, Kaito whispered with a faked fearful expression, Shinichi had to hold back a grin, but the doc ignored them both. “I found some chemicals that had an, well, interesting effect on the nerve system of some test subjects.”  
“That… sounds rather illegal…?”, Shinichi pointed out with unease in his voice.  
Shiho just stared at him, one eyebrow wandering up slowly. Shinichi could practically read her thoughts.  
‘Says the one who lives under one roof with a Yakuza Boss.’   
The detective’s shoulders slumped down a bit and he sighed heavily. “Sorry. Old habit.”   
She nodded and Shinichi cleared his throat. “Um… continue, please?”  
“Well.”, she drawled, “As I was saying, I found some chemicals with an interesting effect on the nerve system. It made it stronger, and one of it even expanded. It could be a possible cure. But I want to do blood test before I just inject it into your body.”  
“Okay, that’s great, isn’t it?”  
“Only if you’re compatible with it.”  
“… And if I’m not?”  
“Then we should probably not inject it if you don’t want to witness your body being corroded from the inside out.”  
Shinichi gulped. “O-Okay…”  
The scientist prepared everything and then drew blood, two whole ampullas. During the process, his thoughts continued to wander around. Well, they actually returned to the same spot as before. Kaito. Even now, just thinking of the other man made him feel wired. But it was a good kind of weird! All warm and fuzzy. He liked it. And he liked it when Kaito looked at him. Or gave him another one of his beautiful smiles…  
He suddenly noticed that he was staring at Kaito. Shinichi blinked, and the indigo orbs met his eyes.  
Uh. Caught staring.  
Shinichis face heated up, it felt like his cheeks were burning and he hastily avoided the others gaze as he saw the silent question in the eyes of the man.  
Oh god, this was embarrassing!  
Shiho changed the ampulla.  
But he couldn’t do anything about it! Kaito was just … just…  
Yeah, what?  
What was Kaito to him?  
Kaito was kind, funny, strong, warm, nice, good-hearted, lovable, hot…  
Wait. Hot? What the hell? Did he really just think that!?  
…well. He… he couldn’t really deny it, could he? After all, Kaito was hot.  
Pretty much so. Flawless skin. Perfect features. Fluffy, silky shimmering hair. Full pink lips. Deep indigo eyes. Long legs. Broad shoulders. Perfect amount of muscles on his body. He was just drop-dead gorgeous.  
Oh damn.  
Oh damn.  
Could it be that he was- “Okay, done. I’ll just make the first basic tests here.”, Shiho interrupted his thoughts again and pulled the needle out of the crook of his arm and put one of the ampullas in a strange machine. It began to beep, and some minutes later, Shiho got the data on her computer.  
She looked at the numbers and graphics for a while.  
Then she raised and turned towards the yakuza. “Out.”, she said sharply and pointed towards the door.  
Kaito blinked. “…What?”  
“You’re sophisticating the test results.”  
“…Sorry. I’m kinda lost here…”, Kaito replied confused. “What do I have to do with the test results?”  
“Kudous hormones are going haywire as long as you’re in his sight.”  
Kaitos gaze turned towards Shinichi.  
The detective’s brain was still stuck at the hormone thing. If his hormones were over active… that meant…!   
Kaito seemingly caught on to that, too. A knowing look was in his eyes and his cheeks showed a slight pink. But it was nothing compared to Shinichis radioactive red face.  
“Oh.”, was all Kaito said, and then he left the room.  
The door fell close behind him with a soft ‘thud’.  
“Oh god.”, Shinichi groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Why did you say that!?”  
“Because it’s true?”, Shiho replied bored and pulled one eyebrow up. Shinichi let his hands fall and glared at her. She just rolled her eyes unimpressed. “Oh, please, Kudou. It was obvious without the blood test. And trust me, I’m sure Kuroba doesn’t mind one bit.”  
“W-What are you saying!?”, Shinichi exclaimed, shocked. Was it that obvious?  
“Kudou. You’d have to be blind, deaf, living on the other side of the world and a heart cold as ice not to notice.”  
Shinichi blushed at that. Again.  
Then he sighed while Shiho drew two more ampullas of his blood.  
As she finished, she pressed a white small piece of cloth on the tiny wound and gesticulated him to hold it himself.  
God, this was so embarrassing… But it seemed like it was true.  
He, Kudou Shinichi, is in love with Kuroba Kaito, the Yakuza Boss.  
Great.

 

~(°-°~) ~( °-° )~ (~°-°)~

 

Kaito sat behind his desk in his office.  
He was deep in thought and balanced a pencil between his upper lip and nose as a knock startled him.  
“Yeah?”  
The door opened and Aoko came in. “Hey, Kaito. Here are some papers from Doctor Miyano.”  
She threw the paper on top of the table, sitting down on its edge.  
At the thought of the test results from before, Kaito felt his cheeks heat up.   
So, Shinichi likes him, huh…?  
“Ara ara, Kaito, don’t tell me you’re changing your sexuality again! What’s about Kudou?”  
“W-What!? Ahouko! What the hell are you saying!?”, Kaito exclaimed and felt himself blushing even more, the pencil fell off his face.  
“Oh, nothing. You just blushed as I mentioned Miyano-sensei…”, she replied teasingly and poked the man’s heated cheek. “Tell me, what happened?”  
“N-None of your business! And I didn’t change my sexuality!”  
“So, still Koudo?”  
Kaito felt his cheeks heat up even more and Aokos smirk widened. “Ah. So it is about him? What happened? Details, please?!”  
“Since when are you that fired up about Shinichi? And my relationships in general?”, Kaito asked skeptically, finally getting his blush under control.  
“Well…”, the woman drawled, “He’s really okay. And Koiz-“ She abruptly stopped there and blushed.  
“…Koizumi-san? What does she have to do with – oh. Oh. Don’t tell me she…” As his childhood friend blushed even more, Kaito snickered. “Oh, she did! She got you into yaoi, didn’t she?” He laughed. “Wow, this is priceless!”  
“Shut up, BaKaito!!”, Aoko yelled, blush still on her cheeks and jumped from the desk. “It’s not my fault that this stuff is hot!” Her eyes widened as she realized what she just said. Kaito just laughed harder. “Man. I guess I have to thank her, huh?”  
“Would you just – urgh!” She threw her arms up in the air in a helpless gesture. “Oh, fine, I’ll admit it. I. Like. Yaoi. Statisfied!?”  
“Very. Now.” Kaito reached for the paper Aoko put on the table.  
He read through it.  
Basically it said that Shinichi had to rest and to relax. The ‘relax’ was underlined several times.  
Is she implying something there…?  
“Okay.” He sets the paper down. “Shin-chan should relax.”  
Aoko pulled her eyebrows up. “Ah. And what are you planning?”  
“Huh?”  
“Well, relaxing in Tokyo isn’t that easy. We could… I don’t know… go on a trip?”  
“I…guess we could. But where to?”  
“…Hot springs?”  
Kaito jumped up. “Of course! That’s it! Aoko, arrange everything. Something lonely and remote…”  
“Thought you’d like that. You’ll get to see your darling naked.”, Aoko muttered under her breath.  
“Did you say something?”  
The woman shook her head. “Na. Just let me handle this.”  
But Kaito didn’t really listen anymore. With a smile Aoko left the office.  
Oh yes, she was happy that Kaito found someone.  
And Kudou was a good choice.  
At least, she hoped that…

 

~(°-°~) ~( °-° )~ (~°-°)~

 

After unpacking his stuff, Shinichi immediately hurried to the bathing area.  
He was so excited about the trip! This morning, Kaito came into his room and woke him up with the now usual cup of coffee. It was heavenly coffee! Then, the young Yakuza Boss asked him if he was in for a trip to the hot springs and of course, Shinichi agreed!  
And now it was evening, the sun was down, and he was in a lonely inn up in the mountains. Nothing else seemed to be up here and everything was silent. It was rather relaxing, especially if you grew up in a city like Tokyo… And what Shinichi appreciated even more was the heavy white snow surrounding the house.  
Snow! He didn’t see that in years!  
Besides Kaito and him, three more people accompanied them. Aoko, Hakuba and Hattori.  
They were their body guards.  
They agreed to meet for lunch in one hour, so Shinichi got his towel, changed into his Yukata and went towards the outside bath. He wanted to enjoy this as much as possible.  
The whole inn was completely silent. Were here even other guests? Or did Kaito arrange that they had the whole small hotel for themselves? That wouldn’t surprise the detective… Kaito was a yakuza and had tattoos. They weren’t very welcome in the Onsen…  
Shinichi followed the sings that lend him to the mixed-bathing hot outside spring.  
He hastily shed his Yukata and put the small towel around his hips. He stepped outside.   
There was steam everywhere, making it hard to see anything.  
Careful not to slip he walked over to the pool. Something cold touched Shinichis shoulder and he shuddered. Is gaze flew up. It was snowing! Huge and heavy snow flakes fell silently.  
The detective smiled. It was a magical moment.  
And then he slipped.  
“Woah!”, he yelped surprised as he splashed into the warm weather. Luckily, the pool wasn’t that deep and he returned to the surface immediately.  
A loud and shocked “EEEEEP!” echoed in the silence. Shinichi tensed immediately. Someone was here besides him? It sounded like a woman… Aoko!  
And then the woman yelled: “Hey! Are you alright there?” He heard quick and light steps coming towards the pool.  
“Yeah, I’m alright. Sorry I startled you, Aoko-san.”  
He heard her chuckle and finally saw a faint shadow. “No problem! But I’m not Aoko-san. My name is Mouri Ran… And who’re you?”  
“R-Ran!?” The silhouette of the young woman only clad in a white towel finally was revealed completely.  
“Shinichi!? It is you! W-Where the hell where you!? And why didn’t you call!? I was worried sick, you idiot!” She pulled him out of the pool and hugged him tightly, squeezing the air from his lungs. “R-Ran… can’t… breath…”  
“Oh, sorry!” she hastily loosened her grip but didn’t let him go. “But seriously, where were you?!”  
“I-“  
“Shinichi? What happened? I heard you scream!”, came another voice out of the steam.  
Kaito.  
“Oh, no, I’m fine, don’t worry. I just slipped and fell into the water…”  
The other man appeared right in front of them, only wearing a towel, too, revealing his body.  
And, gods, Kaito has a beautiful body!  
And for the first time, Shinichi saw his tattoos.  
They weren’t those normal tattoos, their design was more modern.  
A mighty dragon winded himself around his left arm Head resting on Kaitos shoulder and left chest, the scales a deep blue shining black. Black, seemingly random symbols filled the rest of the creamy skin. The dragons body seemed to melt into blue-black broad lines that continued to run down the lean muscular body, defining and highlighting the well trained muscles. They were like a tree, branches melting into his skin, crumbling into pieces that seemed to form tiny birds… The creator of this was a real artist, the dragon seemed almost alive, breathing small purplish flames and glaring at seemingly everything.  
Some lines of the blackish blue even vanished under the towel, making Shinichi want to get that white cloth out of the way, seeing how far the tattoo actually went…  
But Ran’ yell pulled him forcefully out of his drooling over Kaito. “Y-Yakuza!”  
Yeah. Ran hated and feared these organizations. Actually, it wasn’t a bad reaction, but it somehow pained him to see her so afraid of Kaito. He knows that Ran’s mother, a very good lawyer, was killed by a yakuza group because Kisaki Eri didn’t look away and tried to get them behind bars for their crimes. Ran was the one who saw the culprits leaving the room and she went in to see her mother, of course. Eri did her last breath at the side of her daughter.  
Ran was seven at that time. Her reaction was somehow natural.  
The karate-champ pulled him behind her, walking backwards into the steam. Her muscles tensed under her skin and she took a basic defending pose that he saw on her hundreds of times before.  
“Ran-“  
“Shush! I won’t let him hurt you!”, the woman hissed, eyes not leaving the young yakuza.  
Shinichis eyes focused on Kaito now. The normally so purplish-blue eyes of the other darkened dangerously as he took a step towards the two childhood friends.  
Ran tensed even more.  
“Hands off my Shinichi.”, he growled dangerously with a deep voice, taking another step forward. Shinichi shuddered slightly as the risky tension in the air grew.  
“I won’t! You don’t get to hurt him!”, Ran replied with a deep growl.  
Shinichi tried again. “Ran, I-“  
“I would never. Now. Let go!”, interrupted Kaito. He had such authority in his voice, glaring Ran down. His eyes seemed to glow dark indigo, the scaled of the dragon mirrored the color.  
Kaito looked frightful.  
Shinichi liked it that the other seemed so protective of him. He felt a slight blush covering his cheeks. Yes, possessive Kaito was a turn-on.   
And he walking slowly towards them with natural grace, muscles flexing under his flawless fair skin was just… wow. He looked like a feline predator, encircling his prey.  
Hot.  
“No, I won’t! I-“  
“Ran!”, Shinichi cut in, making the woman flinch. She seemingly forgot he was there, too… kind of ironic, because it was him they argued about.  
He continued: “It’s okay.” And stepped out from behind her and took some steps towards Kaito.  
“Shinichi…?” “Ran, this is Kuroba Kaito. Kaito, this is Mouri Ran, my childhood friend.  
“But,” the karate-champ interrupted, “he’s a yakuza!!” “And a friend.”, Shinichi replied, glaring at Ran. She just stared at him. Her gaze slowly wandered towards Kaito and then back again.  
Her face showed nothing. What will she do? Shinichi wondered. And he prayed that she wouldn’t abandon him because of his choice of… friends. Friends for now.  
He felt Kaito stepping up to him, his warm body behind his.  
A small smile appeared on the detective’s face. Seems like Kaito read his thoughts, huh?  
He nearly flinched as a warm hand caressed his lower bare back and settled closely above his dripping wet towel. A feeling like a very pleasant electro shock ran over his whole skin and he felt himself blushing. Again. Dear god, how can Kaito make him blush that easily…?  
Ran noticed it, too. Her pupils snapped to Kaito, to his arm and then back to Shinichi.   
The detective began to chew on his downer lip nervously.  
And then a smile blossomed on Rans face, a slight blush could be seen on her cheeks as well.  
And then she winked – positively winked! - suggestively towards her childhood friend.  
And by now, Shinichi was pretty sure that his blush would never ever go away again! God, this gesture implied so. Freaking. Much! He was sure if he’d jump into the water now, it would vaporize in seconds due his body heat!  
The young woman, still smiling, took a step towards them and held her hand towards Kaito.  
“I’m Mouri Ran, nice to meet ya!”   
It took all the tension out of the air.  
Kaito blinked several times, his gaze shortly laid on his blushing detective who’s ears were practically burning. How cute…  
Then he hesitantly reached out for the woman’s hand and shook it. “My pleasure. Kuroba Kaito.”  
Ran nods and looked at Shinichi again. He was still radioactive red, if the burning feeling of his face was any indication…  
Then Ran, oh evil, evil Ran, giggled. She never giggles! And Shinichi just knew she was about to say something embarrassing again.  
“Oh well, boys. I’m on my way. Have fun in the springs!” and she walked past them, not without missing the opportunity for another suggestive wink and a short laugh.  
“R-Ran!”, the detective yelled embarrassed. Oh, how much he wished the earth would just crack open and devour him!  
And to his horror, Kaito said loud enough for her to hear: “Oh, trust me, we will.”  
He jumped around to face the perv as he felt the hand on his back scoot a tiny bit lower.  
“K-Kaito!”, he yelled accusing but only got a warm and mischievous laugh as response that made his stomach flutter happily.  
And then, they’re alone.  
A short silence. Then: “Well.”  
Without any warning, Kaito pulled his towel away, the only thing that kept Shinichis thoughts at least a little bit in place!  
The detective yelped surprised and hastily averted his eyes. His blush spread over his whole upper body and he crosses his arms to cover it.  
He heard Kaitos rough and deep voice distractingly near his ear. Breath tickled his neck.  
“Are we a little prude?”, he practically purred.  
“I-I…”, Shinichi shuttered. Oh dear god. How should he survive this!? It really was like someone threw everything he liked and that was somehow his type into a bowl, mixed it and created his own personal sex god out of it! How was that even possible…?  
The sound of a body moving in water pulled him out of his embarrassing thoughts and he carefully looked towards the spring. Yes, looked like Kaito went in already.  
Only the well-muscled chest and the handsome face was visible above the water.  
“Join me?”, he asked cutely.  
And Shinichi could only oblige. He took some steps towards the spring, but hesitated again.  
But without any warning, Kaito reached out for his hand and just pulled him into the hot water.  
“Woaaaah!”, the detective yelped. Water splashed everywere. He felt a movement on his hips and suddenly, his very well tied towel was away! His gaze snapped to a snickering Yakuza Boss who was spinning said towel around.  
“K-Kaitoooo!” Shinichi wined embarrassed and let himself sink lower into the water till only his eyes and everything above was still visible. The hot water felt pleasantly refreshing on his cheeks as he blew some bubbles into the warm bath.  
This. Is. So. Embarrassing!   
Kaito grabbed his arm and pulled him to one of the under-water stone benches to sit next to each other. Sitting down, Shinichi pulled his knees up in a slight attempt to cover himself.  
Well, due to the lack of light and the huge amount of steam, it was really hard to see anything else under the water surface than vague schemes. Even so, he felt slightly… insecure.  
Sitting naked next to your equally naked crush isn’t that easy, okay?  
Thy just sat there in silence for a while.  
“So…”, Kaito drawled, “this was Mouri Ran?”  
Shinichi nodded. “Yeah. I know her since we were four…”  
“That’s like with me and Aoko!”  
“Seriously? You’re childhood friends, hu?”  
“Yeah. She stayed at my side as… a lot of crap happened.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What for?” The deep indigo eyes met his azure ones.   
The detective just shrugged. “No one deserves to have to go through ‘crap’, whatever it is.”  
A smile appeared on the others face and they watched the fluffy white snowflakes that fell down silently.  
“You know,” Shinichi began,” It’s a good sign Ran accepted you.”  
“Yeah? Not that I’m not happy about it, but why?”  
“She hates yakuza. Her mom – Kisaki Eri – got killed by some low and brutal members. Ran saw them leave and found the body of her mother.” He whispered.  
“… that’s horrible.” Kaito’s voice was a mere whisper, too. “Now I get why she’s afraid of my tattoos.”  
“Huh… about that…would you mind… showing me the tattoos?”  
Kaito blinked and turned towards Shinichi. “Of course not! Here.”  
The young yakuza knelt down on the bench that only just his lower hips and legs were still in the spring.  
And for the first time, Shinichi saw the art on his trained back, too.  
And it was beautiful.  
The branches that decorated his chest and abs weren’t only black lines; there were small gears in between. A little touch of steampunk.  
And on the back, the branches shattered into detailed birds. And it looked like they formed wings on his back.  
It took Shinichis breath away and he instinctively reached for the creamy skin. He hesitated but got encouraged by Kaito’s “Go on.”  
And he did, he let his fingers wander along the elegant deep black and blue lines on the heavenly body in front of him.  
And that pair of wings…  
He felt the muscles flex underneath the warm skin.  
Dear lord, this was hot.  
He hastily retrieved his hand as he felt his southern region awakening and moving.  
Yes. He is so in love with Kuroba Kaito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, finished! This chapter, at least :)   
> I’ve planned the next chapter already, too… and this one was roughly planned for a while now, sorry it took me so long!  
> I hope you like it! This was mainly fluff and Shinichi getting horny…? *giggles*   
> Next chapter will contain much fluff, too! And an exhausting sweaty snowball fight for our two darlings… *winks*  
> See ya soon!  
> If you liked it even a little bit, consider leaving a review…? They certainly make my day!


	7. Chapter Seven

Kaito leaned against the wall outside of the changing room of the mixed spring he was just in with Shinichi, wearing a deep blue Yukata that barely covered his tattoos, and waited for the other man.  
Kaito smiled at the thought of the spluttering and madly blushing detective who banned him from the changing room. It seemed he was very shy about his body (not that he had to, gods, he definitely had nothing to be ashamed of… with that gorgeous body of his…). So Kaito left first for the changing room, feeling the shy glance of the detective on his bare body as he did so.  
Oh dear, Shinichi was too cute for his own good… His skin still tingled were the oh so light and burning hot touch of the other caressed his tattoos…  
Fast light steps pulled him out of his thoughts. They were fast approaching, accompanied with a semi-yell: “Ran? Hey, were are you?” A short haired brunette, clad in a green yukata , came around the corner. “Ra-han!” she called again, separating the non-existent syllables.   
The woman didn’t see him yet, so he took a step forward. “I guess she went back to her room, miss.”  
He assumed that the short haired brunette searched for Mouri Ran.  
The young woman’s head snapped surprised towards him as she finally noticed his presence.   
“Who’re yo- Holmes geek!? What the hell are you doing here!? Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried Ran was!? You’re such a jerk!” She stepped up towards the slightly perplex yakuza, a poker face covering his irritation. Her gaze was drawn towards his half bare chest. “And is that a tattoo!?” She rudely pulled at the collar of his Yukata, (luckily he tied the pelt pretty tight, otherwise it would have opened completely…) exposing his toned chest and the artful patterns.  
And the annoying woman continued her rant. “Woah there. I know soccer players are toned and that you had muscles, but you pushed your work-out a bit, huh?” Then she shook her head, but even that didn’t gave him enough time to interrupt her. “Anyway. So. What’s the meaning of this? Why did you worry Ran so much, huh? I thought you liked her, you were practically married! Why didn’t you even call!? Cheating, or what!?”  
Finally, a break. He stored the information he just recieved in his head. He had a pretty good idea with whom he was confused. And what the hell did that mean, ‘practically married to Ran’!?   
Kaito opened his mouth to declare that she certainly got the wrong man, but that was the moment Shinichi stepped out of the changing room, wearing only a loosely bound, deep blue Yukata, showing of his elegant collarbones and slightly toned chest, covered with creamy white flawless porcelain skin. And one of his long, long equally creamy and even more toned leg was visible through the slit… how these legs would feel tightly wrapped around his waist when he – no, bad Kaito. Bad, bad naughty Kaito.  
The others cheeks were still slightly pink, Kaito noticed. “Hey, sorry to make you wait, Kai – oh, great. Sonoko.”  
Seems like Shinichi knows her… and isn’t very fond of her, if you consider that he said her name like any other person would have said ‘little-sister-in-puberty-for-the-last-three-years’.   
Kaitos gaze focused on the woman, Sonoko, again, as he heard a strangled sound coming from her. She blinked rapidly and looked quite stunned. “Holmes geek? B-But you-…he…I- what?” She looks back and forth between the two men. She obviously was stunned by their similarity.  
“When did you get yourself a twin, Kudou?” She asked it both of them, not certain who’s the real one.  
Shinichi sighs and muttered something that sounded like ‘of course she’s here, too…’ under his breath. “Sorry, I have to disappoint you. This is Kuroba Kaito and we aren’t related by blood in any way.”  
Kaito nodded politely and greeted the brunette who still held on to his Yukata. “Nice to meet you.”  
She seemingly finally realized that she was still clutching onto the collar of his robe. She hastily let go and introduced herself as Suzuki Sonoko. “So, how did you meet the Holmes geek?”  
But before he answered, Shinichi cut in, sounding pretty annoyed. “Don’t call me that!” “Yeah, but you’re practically living with nothing else but the books!” “That’s so not true!” “Oh yes, it is! You know like, everything about that character… and it’s fictional!” Shinichi huffed, but didn’t deny it. ”For example,” Sonoko continued, “When did your idol meet that woman, Isabell something?”  
“That was March 1888 and her name was Irene Adler, for your information!”  
Sonoko points at the glaring detective and looked towards Kaito. “See? He’s so married to that detective! And you even willingly missed dates with Ran to read that horrible crime-stuff over and over! What’s so great about Holmes anyway!?”  
Now Shinichi looked pissed. She probably shouldn’t have insulted the fictional detective…  
“First, Sonoko”, he hissed, “Those weren’t dates. And secondly, Sherlock Holmes is – “ “-the best detective ever seen, created by the beautiful mind of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, a story about a magnificent mind that worked so good, so differently that it created a character so complex, admired by thousands for his logical reasoning, his incredible ability to adapt any disguise and his use of forensic science to solve even the most difficult cases. All that created fan bases all over the world since 1887.”  
Shinichi froze. That was pretty much what he wanted to say! Who in the world…  
“Great. Another one. And who are you?”  
Shinichi turned around to face the voice behind him. It stunned him to see the blond body guard, still wearing his suit.”H-Hakuba?”  
The yakuza nodded towards him, then bowed slightly towards Sonoko. “Hakuba Saguru. My pleasure, Miss Suzuki.”  
Sonoko blinked at the use of her name. “Wait, are you a stalker or what!? How did you-“ But Hakuba iterrubted her harshly.“I ran into your friends., the two brunettes. One from Osaka, as it seems… They’re searching for you. Right now, they’re most likely at the lobby.”  
Without a word of thanks, the heiress strode towards the lobby.  
They all listened to the retreating steps, then Shinichi broke the silence. “So… you’re a Holmes fan, too?”  
The blondes eyes beamed at the raven haired detective. “Of course I am. Say, what is your opinion to the solution of the case in – “ That’s were Kaito interrupted them to prevent further damage, namely a full blown Sherlock Holmes conversation. He preferred Arsène Lupin, thank you very much! “Right guys, stop, please. Dinner should be ready by now, and I am starving! You can fangirl about Holmes later.”  
Shinichi turned towards the messy haired man abruptly, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “We were not fangirling!” “Right, Right.” Kaito just wove his hand absently, covering his amusement and sniffed the air. “Mmhhh, smells delicious… come now, Shin-chan, I know you’re hungry as well!” and he grabbed the others hand, happily skipping towards the dining hall, pulling the stunned detective with him. The blue eyed teen could only call over his shoulder: “We’ll continue that later!” towards the blonde.  
Hakuba nodded, used to Kaitos antics. “I’d love to.”  
And for a second, Shinichi thought he saw the left corner of the half brit’s mouth turning slightly upwards.

 

~(°-°~) ~( °-° )~ (~°-°)~

 

“Just admit it!”, Ran said with an alarmingly knowing smirk.  
They sat on the bed in her room in the Inn, doing some catching up. And they had a lot to talk about! Right now, they went over the topic of Ran’s crush on a (pretty clumsy) guy. So her statement came a little sudden and seemingly out of context. The man blinked. “What do you mean?”  
“Naw, don’t you dare to play dump, Shinichi! You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Ran pouted with a dangerous glare. As her childhood friend just continued to stare irritated at her, she sighed defeated. “Your crush, of course! I have to say, I always thought you’d work better with a guy… Now, spill it!”  
Now Shinichi got it and it made him blush furiously. “R-Ran!” he yelled scandalized and embarrassed.  
“Did you kiss? Or…” Her smile widened, “Did you do ‘it’?”  
Okay. Shinichi was ready to be swallowed by the earth. Every time now, please…  
But his wish wasn’t fulfilled, so he just buried his face in his hands.  
Why did the universe hate him…?  
“Aw, come on Shinichi, no need to be embarrassed! You can tell me!”, Ran encouraged him with a disturbing giggle in her voice.   
Shinichi glared at her through a slit between his fingers. “I am not talking to you about my sex live, or sex in general!!”, he yelled scandalized, his cheeks burning hot against his hand palms.  
Ran bounced up and down on the bed they sat on. “So you did ‘it’? And? How was it? Were you uke or se-“  
“Don’t even go there!!!” He interrupted her, scandalized she’d even ask that and nearly crying out of humiliation. “And we did not! I don’t even know if he… if he likes… you know.” He added more calmly, voice turning quieter with every word till it was a mere whisper in the end.  
He jumped at the feeling of slender strong arms around his back, tugging him in a comforting hug. “Hey. Sorry.” He heard Ran whisper from behind him. “Naw. You were just teasing, I know.”  
She sighed. “What now? What do you intend to do?”  
“I… don’t know. I only recently found out that I am… bi or… or gay, or whatever.”  
“Huh, right…” Her presence vanished and he heard her shifting around, then his hands were pulled from his face. “Well, there is an easy way to prove that!”  
And with these words, Ran took his hand and put it right on her chest.  
“Ah, what are you doing!?” Shinichi asked bewildered and tried to pull away, but of course he had no chance against the karate champion. Well, that was quite embarrassing on different levels…  
“Huh. That was an interesting reaction… What did you think?” And gladly, she released his hand.  
“I… well, I… uh… I don’t know?”  
“Good? Bad?”  
“More like strange…”, he muttered and winced at the glare he received for that comment. “Wow. Thanks.” Ran said mocking hurt.  
“No! No, what I mean is, you’re like a sister, okay?”  
Ran smiled softly. “Okay… but that comment wasn’t necessary.”  
“Well, what did you want me to say? Thanks for letting me touch your breasts, at least I know now that I definitely see you as a sister…? By the way, do you do that often?”  
Ran frowned amused, sending him a scandalized look. “Letting others touch my chest? Nu hu, of course not. But I definitely have no problem with it if my gay childhood friend does it…”  
“So you think I’m… gay?”  
She shrugged. “As I said, I always assumed a guy would be more fitting for you… but in the end, you have to know for yourself. But seriously? We were once dating, do you remember?”  
The blue eyed nodded, watching Ran as she crossed her legs to get more comfortable on the bed. “Yeah, as we were twenty-five or so?”  
The woman hummed in agreement. “You never made a move.”  
“I kissed you!”  
“Yeah, but else? We were a couple fore over one year, Shinichi. And we knew each other long before that. And every normal guy would have at least tried to do something.”  
“I… didn’t want to pressure you…”  
“Okay... But did you date someone after our break up…?”  
“Well…”  
Ran blinked. “Sorry to ask that, but are you still a virgin?”  
“Ran!” Shinichi felt his cheeks go red. Again. But strangely, it didn’t feel as bad as before as she began with this conversation… it was more relaxed now. Comfortable.  
This was only Ran. His childhood friend. They even bathed together!  
“I… yes.”  
“Wow. Sorry, but wow. I knew you were socially awkward… Even so… Did you go on dates?“  
“Yeah… well, no. there was only that one night stand-“  
“I thought you were a virgin!”  
“-but I ran out as soon as it got… hot. You know. It just felt… strange.”  
Ran snickered. “Wow. That’s harsh. Poor girl…”  
“Yeah. I apologized afterwards. To sleep with her only because of that one really bad case… wouldn’t have been right.”  
Ran wondered what could have happened but didn’t ask about it. She knew better than that “But… you like Kuroba-kun.”  
Shinichi nodded slightly, avoiding her gaze.  
“Then I guess you’re at least bi. And you are afraid that he doesn’t like you like that?”  
The detective nodded again.  
“Then use your detective skills! Shinichi, you’ve one of the most brilliant minds ever heard of. Use it! You can solve a murder with practically no clues; you can easily detect Kuroba-kuns feelings!”  
The male blinked and looked towards Ran. That’s actually… not a bad idea.”  
She laughed. He felt himself joining in. It felt so good to just normally talk to her. A big sister he never had. He hadn’t realized it, but he missed her all the time he was with Kaito.  
“By the way.”, Ran suddenly said. “We should keep an eye on Kazuha and that tanned guy…”  
“Oh? Hattori?” Shinichis eyebrows shot up. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

~(°-°~) ~( °-° )~ (~°-°)~

 

The next day was bright and sunny; the snow seemed to reflect the sun a hundred times stronger. Everything was white and peacefully quiet.  
Kaito asked him if he wanted to join him for a walk.  
And of course he said yes (after Ran threw him several encouraging glances).  
They walked side by side, but there was no awkward silence. Instead they talked.   
Shinichi enjoyed it very much, just talking. He enjoyed the entire walk actually. Well, at least till one of the trees thought it was suitable to let all of its snow down as the detective walked by.  
A sudden cold weight laid itself on his head and shoulders.  
And that idiot Kaito just laughed!  
Yes, the yakuza boss was rolling in the snow, crying tears of joy.  
Shinichi fumed and shook the cold heavy snow out of his hair.   
That meant revenge. No one laughs about him like that!  
(Even so, he had to suppress the urge to join that wonderfully blubbery laugh of Kaito)  
The laughter abruptly stopped as Kaito felt something cold and soft hit him square in the face.  
He blinked surprised and his gaze found the detective, slight shock written all over his handsome features. “Shin-chan!” he whined playfully. “That was mean!” he pouted like a little kid, and it looked so adorable that Shinichi had to look away to get his blush under control.  
“T-That’s what you get for laughing at me – hey!” He barely dodged a snowball that flew towards him, aiming for his torso. “Ha! You missed – mph!”  
“Bam, square in the face! Haha!”  
Shinichi slowly brushed the melting snow out of his face and growled dangerously at Kaito. “Oh, now you did it, Kuroba. You’re so dead!” Kaitos smile cracked at the sight of Shinichis dangerous smile and he took some steps backwards. But too late.  
A full blown Snowball fight arose.   
Kaito dodged the extremely well aimed attacks from Shinichi through gymnastics (Shinichi nearly got a nose bleed as he saw how bendable Kaito was) bot Shinichi used his head as he saw that meeting the other directly was nearly impossible, aiming more and more for the snow loaded branches over the yakuzas head, showering him in snow.  
It was like a little strategic friendly war between equals.  
It was positively thrilling!  
In the end, Shinichi won and tackled Kaito down, pressing him into the fluffy snow and rubbing the cold substance into the others face. “Are you giving up yet?”  
But Kaito just laughed, trying to shield his face from Shinichis attack. “Haha! Never!”  
And he uses an opening in his detective’s defense, somehow shifting them and rolling them over, changing their positions. Now he was the one pinning Shinichi down, fixating the others wrist next to his head with his own hands. Shinichi tries to escape, but with all that laughter, he has no chance.  
In the end he gives up and they lay panting in the snow, their gazes locked as their breaths slowly calmed.  
They could feel the hot puffs of air from the other on their lips.  
Shinichi looked up, drowning in that incredible indigo. And he uses his detective skills, like Ran said.  
He saw the huge dilated pupils. He felt the quick pulse on the others wrist. And Kaitos breath didn’t calm completely, but by now it should be normal again.  
He saw the sins, he knew he saw them all the time, but now he worked with them.   
And the clues were pretty obvious.  
Kaito slowly came closer, inch for inch. He searches in Shinichis eyes for his permission; at the same time he was afraid to see rejection, disgust or even fear. But these blue orbs only glow so happily. Kaito gives him the chance to back out, to push him away.  
But to his surprise, his detective did none of that, he just waited patiently.  
Their hearts beat erratically, getting faster the closer they got.  
Mere inches are between their lips, Kaito hesitates as he felt Shinichis breath hitch.  
Was he really okay with this…? Or should he back off? Was it too early? Did he push his detective too much? Did he even like him like that? Like, love? Was he-  
Soft, oh so soft and warm lips closed over his own, pressing themselves gently against his mouth.  
They made every thought impossible.  
And then, these perfect lips began to move gently against his own and his eyes fluttered shut.  
His whole body tingled and burned of that feeling, warmth washing over him and is feelings fluttered in his chest like thousands of little birds.  
A kiss.  
Shinichi was kissing him.  
For real.  
And Kaito kissed back animatedly.  
Their lips pressed together, moving with each other in a messy rhythm, and Kaito realized how much he actually wanted to do this, how he desired this.  
How much he desired Shinichi.  
And even if the kiss was a mere clash of lips, a shy experiment, it felt like an eternity as they melted together.  
It was short, messy but perfect.  
As they parted mere seconds later, slightly panting, their eyes met again.  
Kaito had to swallow hard at the sight of Shinichis half lidded dark eyes and flushed face. Their lips were still close, nearly touching. Kaito whispers against them, Shinichi shudders at the warm and moist feeling of the other man’s breath .ghosting over his skin.  
“Okay?”  
“Yes.”, he murmured, upper lip slightly brushing against the others. Shinichi drowned in the deep indigo of the eyes of the man above him. “Now. Do it again.”  
The yakuza chuckled. At that demand his stomach fluttered happily and he felt ready to burst at the pure feeling of happiness running through his veins. He couldn’t believe it! They kissed! And Shinichi wanted to do it again! “As you wish.”  
This time, Kaito initiated the kiss. First, a careful brush with the lips. Then he continued by nibbling on the others bottom lip, watching out not to break the sensitive flushed skin.  
After a short thought, he licked Shinichis upper lip, bumping against the red flesh softly, asking carefully for access.  
And Shinichi granted it while freeing his hands and pulling Kaito closer.  
Kaitos hot tongue explored its new territory, caressing the others mouth and drawing out a little moan as it brushed a seemingly very sensitive spot behind the upper teeth. They laid all their feelings in this little touch, telling each other without words how much they yearned for this.  
Their tongues began to clash, fighting gently for dominance, caressing each other.  
It ended in a clear draw as they needed to part for air.  
Panting harder than before, faces flushed, they smiled happily.  
Finally.  
Shinichi buries his face in Kaitos neck, pulling the other body closer. The detective shivered slightly as he felt the snow soaking through his clothes.  
Kaito, of course, noticed. He shot a short glance towards the others glossy and slightly swollen lips. No, he had to set priorities. And number one was at the moment to get Shinichi out of his wet clothes.  
… not like that! Bad Kaito. Bad thoughts!  
“You’re cold. Let’s go inside, Shin-chan!” the yakuza stood up, pulling his detective up with him, right against his chest. The other yelped surprised.  
And hand in hand they walked back to the Inn.  
The indigo eyed man smiled as he felt his partner linking his finger with his own. They walked like this through the deserted looking mansion, a comfortable silence between them.  
As they reached their destinations, their rooms, Shinichi pulled Kaito back, hands still linked, so that they stood really close. Huh. It seemed Kaito was just a tad bigger…  
“Hey…”, he began, “Did you… did you really mean that?”  
The messy haired brunette blinked stunned at the smaller man who bit his lip nervously and averted his eyes. But Kaito wouldn’t have any of that! They finally kissed! He wouldn’t let their relationship go back to the beginning or becoming awkward! So he gently pulled the detective’s chin up, forcing him to meet his gaze. It hurt him to see the doubt, the fear of rejection in these beautiful blue eyes.  
“Of course I meant that, Shinichi.” He began with a gentle voice. “I like you. Very much.”  
He couldn’t resist and caressed the detective’s bottom lip with his thumb, pulling it out between Shinichis teeth, moving gently over the bruised flesh.  
That made the ex police officer blush, and Kaito gave in to the urge to kiss his detective again.  
He laid all his desire, his love in this oh so hurtful gentle kiss.  
As they parted, Shinichi mumbles something under his breath.  
Even Kaitos good ears couldn’t understand it.   
“Pardon?”  
“I… likeyoutoo.” Shinichi confessed, a blush decorating his pale face before he hid it in the others chest, and the yakuza just smiled happy. He never felt so complete before.  
“I’m glad.” He purred. They hug each other. But soon Kaito loosened his grip and said: “Now go and take a hot shower to warm up.”  
But instead of moving, Shinichi snuggled even more into Kaitos chest (not that he’d mind…) and body heat.  
That gave the other an idea, and if Shinichi could have seen that smug smile, he would have ran away.   
The young yakuza boss let his hands slowly slide down Shinichis sides to rest on the smaller man’s hips. The light frame shuddered He bend down a little and whispered suggestively and playful in Shinichis ear: “Or… do you want me to join you?”  
His wide grin resembled one of a satisfied cat as he felt Shinichi pushing too light against his chest to hurt him, his face glowing in a nice shade of vermillion. “Pervert!”, he spluttered. Kaito laughed. “For you?” He pecks Shinichi on the warm cheek. “Always!”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am really, really, really, really sorry I took so ridiculously long to write this! First, school, and then my computer broke…   
> Anyway, here is the eighth chapter! I actually planned more for it, but it just grew and I only got about half of what I planned into it...   
> I hope you’ll enjoy.
> 
> As you probably know, I’m not an English native speaker. So if you find things I can improve or stuff that I should keep up, tell me! It always helps me and makes my writing better :)  
> Thanks beforehand!
> 
> NOT MY CHARACTERS.

The fruity, rich aroma of the red wine filled his mouth as he took a zip from the delicate crystal glass.  
The soft live music created a comfortable calm and somewhat romantic atmosphere around them.  
This restaurant was one of the most expensive ones in Japan, well known for perfect waiters, extraordinary French meals and the little finger food they served for free after every dinner.  
First, Shinichi protested to go on a date in such a high society and costly restaurant but his… his boyfriend - man, he’d to get used to that - insisted on it, and who was he to deny him a wish? Well, it was more like demand, but well.   
And now they sat here, both clad in expensive three piece black suits, on a table for two, on their first date.  
And boy, Shinichi was nervous. Really nervous. He knew there was no real reason to be, but he couldn’t help it. He glanced over to Kaito who studied the menu, brilliant purplish eyes gliding over the French words on the page.  
Shinichi just sat there, twirling the slender stem of the glass between his fingers absently, watching Kaitos face.  
Yes, Kaito was good looking. Very good looking. And it wasn’t the first time he noticed, that’s for sure. The fair, flawless skin pulling smoothly over his chin, the nose and the high cheek bones. The dim orang-y light painted soft shadows under the strong jaw, making it look a little sharper than it actually was. The long and slender, yet so surprisingly strong fingers, rough from work and weapon handling for all this years, holding the menu gracefully; Shinichi wasn’t even aware that you could hold a menu gracefully! Some rings decorated the fingers, not as many as there were when they met in the hospital, but there were a bunch. It looked stylish, and Shinichi thought for a second only that yes, he definitely was into bad boys.   
His eyes crawled up the still visible muscles on the arms, now covered discretely by the pristine white cloth of the pressed button down (Kaito shed his suit jacked as soon as they sat down at their table), over the vest clad broad shoulders and up to the face again. As his gaze went over the collar, he wondered for a second where the hints of the tattoo had gone that always were visible above it. The shirts upper buttons were undone (in a social acceptable fashion, of course) but no sight of the ever lasting ink. He must have covered it up with some make up to be able to look civil with Shinichi. That gave his heart a reason to make a happy jump.  
The light reflected in the tips of the wild, yet so soft dark auburn hair, letting them glow like gold or caramel… and how the golden light was caught in the long, nearly black lashes, emphasizing how dark they actually were, and these incredibly beautiful eyes, being able to seem so cold when he wore his Poker Face, yet were warm and caring with people he trusted. How they often gleamed with mischief that would even be a credit to Loki, the joy in the depths of that breath taking blue-purple irises…  
Right now, the pupils were blown because of the dim, candle like light, and they were deep and black and fixed right at him…  
Shinichi felt a hot, burning blush creeping up his neck, setting is face on fire, making his embarrassment quite obvious.  
He doesn’t know how long, but it seemed like Kaito was aware of his… yeah, his what? Checking out? Appreciating? ...Worshipping? Either way, it seemed like the Yakuza noticed it, and instead of saying something, he patiently waited till the detective caught on, observing how his eyes slid over him.  
Shinichi hastily averted his eyes.   
Oh, how embarrassing.  
He felt a brush of fingers on the back of his hand, making his eyes flip back to his companian.  
Kaitos eyes were bright and he smiled.  
“Not just you, Shinichi.”, he cryptically said, taking his hand on the table.  
Shinichi tensed, not sure why. Perhaps because all of this was so… new? Unfamiliar? It had been years since his last proper date. Well, as long as the murder interrupted meals with Ran counted as such… anyway. It has been a while. And now he knows why he didn’t date that often. It was… he doesn’t know. He felt insecure, somehow. Vulnerable.   
A gentle squeeze of his hand caught his attention again. “Hey.”, his date murmured warmly. “Relax, Shinichi. I’m pretty unfamiliar with this, too.”  
Huh? Really? Shinichi couldn’t imagine that. He was always so flirty and so… so Kaito.  
The confusion seemed to show on his face, and the Yakuza chuckled. “Hey, I didn’t date for quite some while, you know?”  
“How’s that?”  
“Well, my… surroundings limited my choice of boyfriends a little. And people in these circles… they aren’t exactly boyfriend material, you know?”  
The detective laughed. “No. I guess not. Lucky I wasn’t part of them, huh?”  
Kaito rolled his eyes with a wide grin. “Yeah, as if it would be so much better to date a cop with my… work.”  
“Ah, but we all know you like risks. I know Aoko-kuns father was part of the anti-Yakuza program for quite some while… and that you were friends?”  
“Yeah, he was more like family, actually. He thinks Aoko works for me and that I am some CEO of a company. The company actually exists and it is one of ours, so he isn’t that off…” A fond smile settled on Kaitos face. “How about your family, Shinichi?”  
The detective pulled a sceptical eyebrow up. “I’m pretty sure you read about them in the files Aoko-kun undoubtedly has about me.”  
“Yeah, but it isn’t the same, is it?”  
“Okay …well, Mom is an actress, or more like was, she got pretty famous as she played a spy when she was young… and Dad, he’s a world wide known author. Crime novels, like the Night Baron series and such. And they love to travel. A lot.”  
“Yeah, I remember… and you aren’t bothered by it?”  
“No, not really. I was fourteen when they thought I was old enough to live on my own in the mansion. They aren’t… it’s not that aren’t good parents-”  
Kaito pulled a dubious eyebrow up which Shinichi chose to ignore.  
“-they just are… unique.”  
“You can put it like that.”  
“Hey, don’t be like that. I got all the free room I wanted. And I learned to live alone. Ran showed me how to cook because she was so fed up with me eating take out or having dinner in restaurants all the time.” He chuckled fondly at the memory of the soft hearted karate champion. “I mean, I could effortlessly afford it. I think they felt guilty and that’s why they left me the Platinum Card...”  
“You mean if they hadn’t felt any duty towards their son they’d left you without money!?”  
“Nah, they wouldn’t. They knew I was the only one in the world able to effectively track them down and let their next moves slip to the editors that they were always running from...”  
The Yakuza snorted. “You are serious, aren’t you?”  
Shinichi blinked shortly confused. “Yeah, of course.”  
Kaito shook his head with a wide smile. “Only you, Shinichi. Only you.”  
Now the detective crooked his head slightly to the side. “What do you mean?”  
It looked so damn cute and innocent that Kaito nearly cooed. He held himself back, through.  
“Nah, doesn’t matter. But you’ve got some crazy family there.”  
“You have no room to talk. Yakuza is a family business. And you have to have got these insane genes from somewhere...”  
As Kaitos hand twitched in his, he just noticed they were holding hands all the time.  
It felt actually pretty nice, so he didn’t pull back.  
Suddenly, a completely red dressed waiter appeared at their tables.  
“Avez-vous fait votre choix?” The rapid French made Shinichi blink in surprise, but Kaito was already replying in fluent French sentences.  
“Ah, oui, je -” and the rest was a blur of vocals.  
The man’s face lit up, his delight about finding someone speaking this good was clearly visible.  
“Mais oui, monsieur.” And he vanished as fast as he appeared.  
“I hope you don’t mind I got something for you, too?”  
“Nah, no problem. But you’re pretty good at French.”  
“Impressed?” A grin so wide that his face was in danger of splitting enlightened Kaitos features. Shinichi huffed. “You wish. But I’m curious. Were did you learn it? It’s too good to be taught simply through school.”  
“Well, my Mom is half French and she taught me since I was a child.”  
“She’s a part of the clan too, isn’t she?”  
“Like you said, family business. She’s currently travelling the world, checking on our branch clans.”  
“Alone?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
“Isn’t that… kind of dangerous?”  
“Heh, trust me, she can look after herself.”  
“… There is something I don’t know, right?”  
Kaito gave him a sharp grin. “Sharp as ever, Tantei-kun. Did you ever hear of the ‘Phantom Lady’?”  
Phantom Lady? Yes, that triggered something in his memory... “Isn’t she one of the top ten assassins of our time? Rank four or so?”  
That got him an impressed nod from the young Yakuza. “For a detective, you’re awfully well informed about the criminal underworld.”  
“Of course I’m well informed! It’s my job, after all.”  
“No, you misunderstood me. I meant, you seem to know stuff that is pretty well guarded, especially from the police. The assassin-ranks are a well kept secret, normally anyway, because they’re so powerful. If the government knew about them, they’d do everything to eliminate them.”  
“Why do you think I didn’t gave the police the information?”  
“Pardon?”  
“I guessed the balance was good like it was. Not knowing about them and leaving them alone was the best option. Otherwise there would have been war.”  
“Hah.” Kaito was speechless. And that didn’t happen often. It seemed he underestimated his dear boyfriend (his heart did a happy jump at that word). Shinichi obviously knew more about the criminal world of the society than he ever expected. But he didn’t use that knowledge to clean the streets. No, he seemingly understood the fragile hierarchy and balance in this part of the society and chose in favour of all attendants.  
That somehow blew his mind. This young detective, now ex-detective because of him (he cringed at that), wasn’t as blind as the rest of the police. And Kaito couldn’t believe it, but the name the underworld gave these people who weren’t as blind as the others but didn’t belong to the light nor the shadow side actually fit to the young man in front of him. He was a Watchdog. He probably didn’t even know that. These positions were rare. Because such people were rare. You couldn’t just choose to become a Watchdog. They were protected (and sometimes hunted) by both sides.  
“Kaito? Are you alright?” Shinichi pulled him out of his thoughts with a tug on his hand.  
He looked at these so blue eyes and nodded with a soft smile. “Yeah. Sorry. Were was I?”  
“Phantom Lady. Assassin ranking.”  
“Right. She’s an assassin, like you said. And she’s pretty non-violent these days… most of the time, anyway.”  
“And why are you telling me this?”  
“Well, you were talking about my strange genes...”  
It took just a second of silence and eye contact, then Kaito could practically see everything clicking into place in Shinichis mind. “You’re kidding me, aren’t you? Please tell me you are.”  
“Afraid I can’t Shin-chan!” he sing-sang happily, accepting the plates the waiter just brought, aware of the detective’s unbelieving glare.  
As the waiter was gone, he continued. “Who the hell would date an assassin!?”  
“Which Yakuza would date the Golden Boy of the Tokyo police?”, retorted Kaito.  
“That’s so not the topic here.”  
Kaito chuckled at the blush that appeared on Shinichis face at his words. “If you say so~”  
He happily cut off a piece of his orange-goose and happily munched it.  
“To answer your question, KID is.”, the Yakusa suddenly said after some minutes of thoughtful eating.  
“Pardon?”  
“My father was KID.”  
Shinichi just stared. “KID. The KID. Kaitou 1412. The phantom thief that stole evidence and gave it to the police if they couldn’t get it on their own? The one who announced his thefts in advance and was pretty decent in magic? That KID?”  
“Well, yes? Do you know another one?”, Kaito replied.  
Shinichi stared at him, remaining silent while poking at his gratin. “You have some interesting family there.”  
“Yeah, I do.”, the other proudly noded and his eyes shone.  
Shinichi thought about all he knew about this strange criminal. He was still active, but not as much as some decades ago.   
He knew the biggest gap between two thefts was eight years. He somehow had a strange feeling asking the question burning on his tongue, and he bit his lip.  
“Just ask, Shin-chan.” Yeah, Kaito could read him pretty well, huh?  
“I just… what has he been up to these last years? His heists aren’t as frequent as they were in the first years...”  
He felt a squeeze and just realised that they were still holding hands! And that Kaito was effortless eating with his left hand, but Shinichi was pretty certain that the Yakuza was right handed. As he tried to withdraw, the long elegant fingers clenched tighter around his. And so, he left his hand just were it was. He didn’t mind it, actually. It was comfortable.  
“He died.”  
“Huh?”  
“He was killed.”  
He felt like the biggest idiot in the universe for forcing Kaito to remember that. Even if the Yakuza tried to mask his hurt, he wasn’t able to hold the sorrow out of the purple eyes. This time, it was Shinichi who squeezed the hand reassuring. “Hey. I’m sorry I brought it up.”  
“Nah, it’s not your fault. It’s not like you could have known.”  
That didn’t really help banishing the guilt he felt for asking that stupid question.  
He bit his lip again, it still felt a little sore from his abuse before. But he couldn’t hold back the next question, and he really hated his curious nature for that moment. “Who…?”  
“One of the other clans, I guess. Luckily, we had help from an old friend and they didn’t know it was my father that was KID. Our clan wouldn’t have survived otherwise. Many of KIDs targets were Yakusa organisations.”  
Shinichi thought back. As far as he remembered, KID always wore a pretty flashy outfit, a pristine white suit, a cape, a top hat shadowing his eyes and only a monocle disguising his or her face. Well, now he knew KID was a ‘he’, at least. There always were doubts about that because the person behind the monocle had an incredible ability and could change his voice without a device. He also was well known for the warning notes in advance, his use of illusions and magic and his ‘No one get’s hurt’-policy.   
“You know, my Dad was the head of the family. But he had enough of the groups that were so violent and did what they did just because they had fun watching people in pain.”  
“He sounds like a great man.”  
“He was.”, Kaito replied, sorrow clear in his eyes but with a smile on his lips. “You know, he loved magic. He actually was a magician, he wasn’t as well known as a Yakuza. More like, everyone knew about him, but nobody was sure how he looked like. Dad had great fun confusing the other clans with his silicon masks and the art of disguise...”  
“A magician, huh?”  
“Yeah. As I was a child, I wanted to become just like him. I wanted to be a magician, travelling through the world, making people smile and laugh and believe in my magic.”  
Memories of Kaito randomly letting stuff appear and disappear popped in his mind.   
“I practiced so much when I was small, I even stood sometimes on the stage with Dad. It was so awesome!” Shinichi smiled as he saw the excited glint in Kaitos eyes, and the other man continued, fingers slowly tracing the rim of the nearly empty wine glass. “Dad taught me all the basics and made me continue on my own after that. He was a great teacher… he even taught some other people how to properly disguise.”  
“How… how did it happen?”  
Immediately, dark and stormy clouds darkened Kaitos eyes. Shinichi mentally hit himself for letting such a question escape his lips again. Stupid, stupid Shinichi! “S-Sorry! You don’t have to answer, I’m so sorry!”  
The other man shook his head briskly. “It… it was at one of his shows here in Tokyo. We stood on the stage as something went wrong, one of the props exploded a-and” Here, Kaitos voice broke nearly unnoticeable. He coughed. “And Dad pushed me off of the stage, right before it exploded. There… there was fire everywhere...” He saw Kaitos jaw clenching as he forced himself to swallow, the muscles rippling. “Kaito-”  
“No. I want you to know.”  
He stared Shinichi in the eyes, and the detective saw so much hurt and sorrow, held back tears and lost love. But there was also certainty, the will to share this with his boyfriend to show him himself, all of him, no matter if it reminds him of that terrible event.  
A whispered “Okay” was all Shinichi could get out of his suddenly dry vocal cords.  
Kaito nodded gratefully.  
“There was fire, it was so hot, and then Mom came and dragged me out of the burning building, but I struggled so much, I cried and yelled, I wanted to go back to Dad, help him, and I yelled at her to save him… and that stranger, that man with glasses, helped her to get me out. He was some sort of friend, he ran back in, I think… to save Dad… But it was to late. The whole building burned down till the fire was put out. I don’t know what happened to the other man, I never asked Mom… I-… I had other things on my mind...” He bit his lip, hard. Shinichi wanted to stop him, but he remembered Kaitos look from before, and didn’t.  
“I cried and yelled, I wanted to go back so badly, back to the flames, I wanted” – he gulped – “I wanted my daddy back.”  
There was a long silence.  
“I miss him so badly.” He finally whispered softly, broken.  
“How-” Shinichi had to clear his throat from that huge hurting lump that suddenly appeared in it, and coughed. “How old were you?”, he finally rasped.  
“Eight.”  
Shinichis eyes widened. Only eight. He lost his father when he was so young, obviously idolizing that great man, and yet old enough to remember him with a sharp clarity that hurt.  
Somewhere in his story, Kaitos gaze hat dropped to their entwined fingers on the blood red table cloth, which suddenly seemed to be a terribly inappropriate colour to Shinichi, the knuckles white as he squeezed the detectives hand so hard it was painful. But the man endured it, it was nothing compared to Kaitos pain.  
And as he looked up when Shinichi squeezed back, the detective was able to see the shards of the still shattered eight year old, looking pack at him through Kaitos cloudy eyes.  
“I know it was a homicide, he’d never let that happen to one of his props, he was always so careful and tested them again and again and again…” Kaito exhaled shakily. “That explosion killed him as he saved me, he pushed me down just in time before he was blown up into bits.” He spat the last part.  
Shinichi was overwhelmed with the intensity of Kaitos emotions in his eyes, the poker face long shattered.  
Although he knew that that hatred that gleamed in the Yakuzas gaze wasn’t directed at him, the burn in the others eyes made him shudder.  
Shinichi stood up abruptly, not letting go of Kaitos hand. The other man’s gaze focused on him in surprise. “S-Shinichi?”  
The detective saw the fear gleaming for a second in the purple eyes, fear of Shinichi leaving. But the ex-officer just walked around the table, holding their still entwined hands up to avoid pushing something over, and crouched down next to Kaitos chair.  
“Shinichi? What are you doing?”  
But the other just smiled, taking the Yakuzas other hand in his equally free one.  
“Thanks.”, he whispered. “Thanks for telling me, Kaito. I really appreciate it, I do. But never again force yourself to go through such pain only to tell me something. I can wait till you’re ready. Okay?”  
Kaito blinked, stunned at the words that were so softly spoken and that cerulean eyes glowing so seriously and warm.   
He was surprised that this man he didn’t meet that long ago could read him so well.  
And he nodded, breathing out an ‘Okay’, as Shinichi stood up again, still holding hands, and bent down to press an oh so, so soft and careful, yet so wild and deeply earth shattering kiss against Kaitos plush lips.  
Kaito responded willingly, heart flying because Shinichi wasn’t running, or vanishing, no, he was right here, lips a reassuring pressure against his own, and he sighed into that kiss, realizing that yes, he definitely wasn’t only ‘enamoured’ of that man.  
He fucking loved him.  
He loved Kudou Shinichi.  
Real and hot and strong and deep.  
As they slowly parted, Kaito gently nipped at Shinichi’s upper lip with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth demandingly.  
Then he withdrew, foreheads leaning against each other, slightly panting, eyes drowning in the others.  
“S-hinichi, I-I… I lo-”, he began to whisper against his partners kiss swollen lips, but a slightly hysterical scream interrupted his words, his muscles tensing.  
“Hanouka? Hey, Hanouka! What’s wrong? No, please! Wake up! Help! HELP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that’s the eighth chapter.  
> Please send reviews, they always make my day! :D  
> I only once tried to write something sad, that was in ‘Disease Called Affection’. It’s not very easy, I have to admit, especially not if the sun’s shining outside -.-  
> The next chapter definitely wont take this much time, I have pretty much all of the idea… yeah.  
> Hope you enjoyed it,   
> see ya soon (promised),  
> -AngelsBeast


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Guys, I'm SO SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG!
> 
> The only excuse I have is that my finals start (First one will be math on 3rd of May, two days from now).
> 
> But I also changed my Fandom several times over the course of writing this story. Obviously, it was KaiShin in the beginning, after that there was Nicercy (Nico x Percy from Gods of Olymp), Drarry (Draco x Harry from Harry Potter), then I became obsessed with Bucky Barnes and the whole Marvel Universe (have you seen Guardians 2? It's SO AWESOME!) and I still ship Stucky (Steve x Bucky) and sometimes Evastan (Chris Evans x Sebstian Stan). But right now, my main Ship is Cherik (Charles x Erik from X-Men). So yeah.
> 
> That kind of makes it harder to continue to write.
> 
> BUT I WILL.
> 
> It will just take longer.
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and here you go, one of my favourite chapters out of this story!

"Hanouka? Hey, Hanouka! What's wrong? No, please! Wake up! Help! HELP!"   
The words died on his lips.  
Shinichis eyes were fixed on him, gaze deep and loving, yet slightly stressed as he seemed to try to fruitlessly suppress his urge to turn around and analyse the situation.  
“Yes, Kaito?”   
Kaito saw the blue eyes flicker shortly towards the direction the scream came from.   
The Yakuza knew how much the detectives curiosity urged him to go and investigate, he saw the fight in his partners azure eyes. The fight to suppress that urge and stay with Kaito to hear his words. Warmth enclosed his heart at the thought, and a gentle smile appeared on his face as he gave Shinichi’s hands a reassuring squeeze.  
“Go.”  
“But-”  
“I see how much you want to. Go, I’ll be fine. Catch the bad guy!”, the criminal declared with a toothy grin.  
Shinichi smiled right back at him, relief clearly showing. “Thanks.”  
And he stood up, hurrying towards the gathering crowd.  
Kaito’s eyes lingered on the detective’s retreating back.  
This could wait.  
He stood up and discretely blocked all possible escape routes. Nobody would be able to slip in or out without the magician’s knowledge. Satisfied, he returned to their table and sat down.  
When Shinichi returns, he’ll say it.  
Loud and clearly.  
Finally.

Ω † Ω

Shinichi analysed the scene in with one glance and immediately took control.  
He crouched down next to the deathly pale blond woman that laid sprawled out on the floor, Hanouka most likely, according to the previous screams. Another lady with much longer blond hair, the one that screamed for help, clutched her arm, eyes wide and teary.  
He pressed his fingers to her pulse point.  
And sighed.  
Then he glanced up, his eyes shortly locking with Kaitos over the room. He saw realisation dawn in the others face, then he turned towards the people.  
“She’s dead.”, he declared, and the other woman erupted in messy snobs and cries.   
He looked around, piercing gaze scanning the crowd.  
“You there! Call the police!”  
But the waiter he addressed seemed pretty shocked and didn’t immediately react.  
“Now! She was poisoned!” That did the trick.  
The man paled, and the detective feared for a second he’d faint, but luckily he stayed on his feet and hurried away.  
Shinichi looked over to Kaito’s and his table, but it was empty.  
Strange, he wondered. Were could he possibly have gone?  
Then, he felt a warm presence behind him, and only the secure and well known warm arms encircling his waist held him from shrieking aloud as hot breath caressed his ear.  
“I closed all the doors and windows, don’t worry. No one will escape, at least not without my knowledge.”, Kaitos voice whispered.  
Shinichi shuddered at the feeling of the soft lips brushing his ear shell and the hot breath caressing his throat.  
The arms squeezed gently around his waist. “Get them, Shin-chan!”  
The comforting warmth vanished as fast as it appeared and as Shinichi turned around to look at the table, the Yakuza sat there as if nothing had happened.  
Yes, Shinichi could see now that Kaito was not an armature as far as it concerned magic. Sneaking up on him like that…  
He couldn’t suppress a smile, but hurriedly reminded himself of the current situation.  
He concentrated once more on the guests of the restaurant that stood around him. He consciously straightened his spine a little, shoulders and posture showing great confidence as he announced to the crowd: “Please, everyone, calm down. Go back to your seats and stay there.”  
It took only a glare to convince the people that he was an expert and yes, this was his job. Well, had been.  
But they didn’t need to know that.  
Even so, he heard their whispers.  
“Who’s that?”  
“...don’t know...”  
“… seems familiar, doesn’t he?”  
“You’re right… perhaps some celebrity?”  
“Wait, doesn’t he look like that detective?”  
“Kudou?”  
“Yeah...”  
Shinichi ignored them as good as he could and knelt down next to the blond woman that was still sobbing while clutching the corpses arm.  
“Um...” he awkwardly extended a hand, but hesitated before he patted her shaking back.  
“Hey… It’s gonna be alri- I mean, It’ll be okay. Just… give it... time?”  
Oh gods, how he always hated that part. Even in his ears that sounded not convincing at all.  
He wasn’t made for this.  
The woman suddenly moved and threw herself into his arms. He barely caught her and somehow managed to balance them both on his heels.  
Oh dear… he had no idea what to do now… ehhh… think, Shinichi, think!   
He patted her back awkwardly as she sobbed into his shirt, hot tears dampening his skin through the cloth.  
“Shhhh...”  
After some more minutes, as her sobs seemed to have calmed, or at least subdued a tiny bit, he laid his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. Or he tried, as far as she would budge with her fingers clawed into his shirt.  
“Hey.” He tried to get her attention and shook her slightly. “Hey, madam!”  
Finally, she looked up through tear glinting eyes and ruined make-up.  
“Please, calm down, miss -”  
“S-Shizuka. Shizuka Akenemi. I-” But before she could continue, several police cars stopped in front of the restaurant.  
Shinichi saw Megure jumping out of one of them, closely followed by Takagi and Sato. They hurried towards the automatic glass doors and ran straight into them.  
Face first (in case of Megure, belly first).  
Shinichi blinked stunned.  
Then realisation dawned onto him and he glanced over to Kaito.  
The Yakuza caught his glare and smirked, casually snapping his fingers. Immediately, Megures cursing filled the room and the detective realised that the doors must have opened... magically.  
Shinichi had to suppress a snort of laughter. No, this was not the appropriate time to amuse one selves. After all, there laid a dead woman on the floor.  
And he was certain that the… magician was actually quite able to open the door in time, but chose, for whatever reasons, not to do so.  
Shinichi saw the head inspectors eyes scan the room. He seemed a little confused at the view of the sitting guests, till his eyes landed on the still kneeing man.  
He immediately came his way. “Shinichi-kun!” The detective stood up, accepting the inspectors outstretched hand and shook it with a smile. “It has been a while!”, the older man continued, obviously ecstatic to meet his god-grandson. “I’m glad to see that you’re fine.”  
“Hello, Megure-keibu. How have you been?”  
The older shrugged. “Well enough, my boy, well enough. Although we’re buried in cases as of lately… and some are pretty tricky.”  
That sparked Shinichi’s interest against his will. No. He wasn’t part of the police any more. He had no reason to ask to look into these…  
His thoughts seemingly showed on his face.  
“… You know that you’ll always be welcome, my boy, I – we all – know how much you loved your work. And, to be honest? You’d be a great help… some of these cases are just… you know.”  
Megures gaze suddenly landed on the blonde laying on the ground.  
He chuckled. “And I see, quitting the business didn’t put an end to your Shinigami Powers, eh?”  
The younger smiled and stepped out of the way as the forensics team approached.   
He shortly explained that he assumed she was poisoned with potassium cyanide. He also named the pretty exact time he heard the screams.   
Most members of the team had worked with him at least once and listened carefully to what he had to say.  
They nodded in agreement and began their work.  
Then Shinichi turned back to Megure. “You know very well I’m not authorized to have a look at them anymore. I resigned, remember?”  
“Ah.” Megure said with a smile that the young detective couldn’t decipher. “But you never quit your position as our unofficial consulter that you had since High School.” And the older winked meaningfully.  
Shinichis face lit up when he caught on, his eyes shone bright with happiness. That alone made it worth for the old inspector. That moment, two of the forensics team approached them. One was obviously a newbie, he seemed not to know how to handle the presence of a civilian at a crime scene. As he opened his mouth, looking unsure back and forth between the two men, the other one spoke to Shinichi, as if he was the head inspector on this case. And Megure seemingly didn’t mind.  
“Kudou-kun, we now know the victims identity.”  
The newbie blinked confused as his co-worker addressed the civilian.  
“The other woman, Shizuka Akenemi, couldn’t have possibly calmed down enough to talk already.”, Shinichi said sceptically. “You got her papers?”  
“Bingo”, the forensics worker answered with a grin. “I see you didn’t loose your touch, Kudou-kun.”  
“Good to know that you expected me to do so, Akamura-san.”, Shinichi teased with a straight face. It felt good to be back with these people, effortlessly falling back into the natural little banters between all of them.  
Akamura just grinned and handed him a see-through plastic back with a drivers licence.  
“Hanouka Yukemi, thirty-three.” The detective frowned. “Alright. I’ll just take a look around, if you don’t mind.”

Ω † Ω

The Yakusa’s eyes were practically glued on his boyfriend.  
He thought it was hard not to. After all, the detective was obviously in his element!  
Kaito admired how confidently he took control of the situation and cleared the scene of the crime from the gawking people.  
He watched with interest as he saw Shinichi barking at the frozen in shock waiter to finally move and call the authorities.  
As the blonde woman practically threw herself into his arms through, a heavy wave of jealousy ran through him.  
How dare she touching what is his!?  
Kaito, of course, knew how irrationally his emotions were and tried to calm himself while tightly clutching the edge of the desk.  
But it was hard to remember why exactly he shouldn’t rip her apart with his hands as Shinichi lifted his arms to soothingly pat her back and Kaito clutched the desk tighter till his knuckles went white and he was pretty sure he had left dents in the wood under the tablecloth where his fingers were.  
His gaze snapped to his kneeling boyfriends face and he instantly calmed.   
The beautiful azure eyes gleamed with compassion and… unease. It seemed his detective wasn’t very comfortable with the woman’s close proximity, neither.  
The Yakusa’s fingers slowly let go of the poor innocent table.  
With a little smile and without loosing sight of his love, Kaito sighed.  
Oh dear.  
If anybody would ever discover how much of a weak point Shinichi was for him… how much the other male influenced Kaito…   
It would be his death sentence.  
He knew for some time now that his love to this young man could very well be his end.  
And what concerned him the most wasn’t how much power this beautiful man had over him and what would happen if he used it against him (not that Shinichi would ever do such a thing) or would be forced to do so, no, his only regret was that, if he went down, all the closest people around him would, too.  
Mother. Aoko. Hattori. Haku-bastard. And perhaps even Koizumi-san. But he was pretty sure she’d somehow get out of it.  
He hated, absolutely despised bringing people in danger, especially if it was for his selfish, egoistical reasons.  
But for Shinichi?  
For him he’d sacrifice so much…  
And that scared him.  
Right out terrified him, actually.   
And he wasn’t a man of fears.  
Koizumi-san called his attention to that as they just finished the interrogation after the Yakuza-meeting.  
‘Kuroba.’ she had called and held him back.  
‘Are you sure it is wise to keep your little raven so close to your heart? Because if you will continue this, my dove, be aware that the power that he will posses over you may as well be your doom.’  
‘What are you talking about, Koizumi-san?’, Kaito had asked, turning around to face her, features completely blank of emotion.  
‘You know what I am referring to, my dove.’  
‘I don’t. And I won’t let it happen again, Koizumi. You were there. You heard it. I swore it.’  
‘That may be true, my dear, but are you sure you’ll be able to keep that vow? No, let me continue, please. You may be still unaware of it, but that little raven has power over you. Even if he wouldn’t ever use it against you, according to you, can you imagine what would happen if you loose him?’  
Kaito’s look had gotten hard at that and he opened his mouth to disagree, only to be interrupted by the crimson haired woman again. He had closed his mouth as he saw her concerned and serious expression.  
‘Let me tell you this, Kuro – Kaito. I know it’s far to late to cut your ties. But this man has accomplished what I never have. He has your heart. And having a Kurobas heart is... The only thing I want to say is that you have to watch over him. Not only for your sake, but for all of ours as well. Because… because…. Kaito, we live in a dangerous world. The raven isn’t save here. But he’ll never be, where ever he is. It doesn’t matter. Just… promise me it won’t happen again when you loose him.’  
When. Not if.  
Kaito had just looked deep into her blood red eyes and answered: ‘I’m not sure I can do that, Koizum – Akako. But I promise you that I’ll do my best to prevent it from happening ever again. That’s the best I can do.’  
Akako had nodded at that. ‘Hold on tight to that vow, my precious dove. Because, I also swore something. That if it ever happens again, I’d kill you.’  
Kaito got pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the sirens of the police cars.  
A tiny smile found its way on his features.   
Akako was a good friend.  
And she was trustworthy. Most of the time, anyways.  
Then, only for the sake of lifting his detective’s spirits, he accidentally didn’t open the glass doors as the officers approached.  
And from the look on his boyfriends face, he obviously succeeded.  
He observed the scene as the corpulent inspector greeted Shinichi like a son and how the ex-detective obviously was respected by the whole team.  
And he then witnessed when the show began.  
Shinichis face became focused, more focused than he’d ever seen it.  
The blue eyes shone clear and sharp like never before.  
They had a nearly otherworldly gleam to them.  
It gave Kaito pleasant shudders and goosebumps to see that expression.  
Yes. He loved Shinichi.  
And he’d say it after the case is wrapped up.  
Loud and clear.  
Even if it could be his end, according to Akako.

Ω † Ω

Oh, how he had missed this feeling… this clearness. He always felt it when he was confronted with a case.  
Like his complete consciousness was focused on solving the case, like something… else awoke within him.  
“Do we know how the poison entered her body?”, Shinichi asked calmly.  
One of the elder members of the forensics team shook his head in denial. “Not yet, Sir.”  
“But she ate it? And don’t call me Sir. I’m younger than you.”  
“Alright, Si – Kudou-san. Yeah, she ate it. But there were no traces of cyanide on the snacks that stood on the table. We’re checking the other dishes right now...”  
“You can tell your team that they shouldn’t waste their effort with that. Cyanide is extremely poisonous. She’d immediately die after consuming it.”  
“B-But it could have been frozen in ice...”  
Shinichi admired the creativity of the man for a second. “But there were crumbs of the table snacks where she sat, right?”  
“I-I...”  
Shinichi smirked inwardly as his ‘deduction-gaze’ (according to Ran it was cold and sharp, and perhaps even worse than his ‘you-are-the-murderer!’ look) made the young man cower.  
“And only one of the snacks is missing, right?”  
“Y-Yeah?”  
“So…?”  
“W-Well, the other treats weren’t poisoned, so only that one-”  
“No, of course not! That’d be to coincidental.”  
Now one of the older members of the forensics team stepped forward. “So we can be sure it was murder?”  
“Yes. After all, if something got coincidentally into the snacks, it would be in every piece. This restaurant is famous for its house made snacks, after all. And, quite frankly, I don’t assume the cyanide was in the food. Actually, I’m quite sure she got it on some other way.”  
An officer jumped to action immediately and advised to inspect all the dishes and cutlery.

Ω † Ω

Shinichi sighed, his breath forming small white clouds in the cold air as Kaito and him walked through the streets after leaving the restaurant, holding hands.  
And another murder solved.   
And another so stupid, too… no, the method wasn’t so bad, actually. But the reason.   
Shizuka Akemi, the witness and girlfriend of Hanouka Youkemi, the victim, has an ex-fiancé, Keiji Takeshi. Apparently, at the day of the wedding of Mister Takeshi and Miss Akemi, the brides best friend Miss Youkemi confessed long term feelings for the would-be Miss Takeshi in the presumption that the feelings weren’t returned by her female friend. Miss Youkemi apparently wanted to finally get it off her soul and out of her system. But the bride Miss Akemi harboured feelings for her and blew the wedding of.  
So the groom planned to get rid of his ‘should-be’ wife’s new girlfriend to get her back.  
He put some Cyanide on the handle of Miss Youkemis teaspoon, that’s how the poison got to her right thumb and forefinger. With those she took one of the snacks, that’s how the poison got into her body.  
Right now, Keiji Takeshi is a searched man.  
Shinichi got pulled out of his thoughts as Kaitos hand tightened around his. “Hey, are you alright?”  
The detective looked at the Yakuzas concerned face and gave him a reassuring little smile. “Yeah. It’s just… this was so...”  
“Stupid?”  
“Yes. Stupid. To kill for such a reason… to kill for any reason.”  
The Yakuza only hummed. Then he suddenly changed the topic. “Hey, are you still hungry?”  
“What? Eh… a little...” A slight blush appeared on Shinichis cheeks that had nothing to do with the cold.  
“Awesome!” Kaito cheered and began to pull the other man towards a small 24-hour restaurant. “Not what I had in mind originally, but it’ll do...”  
So they sat in a nearly empty cheap restaurant in their high end suits, eating greasy cheesy noodles accompanied by a bottle of cheap red wine. And they talked. About anything and nothing. Music, friends, memories, school. Kaito entertained his companion with stories full of mischief out of his school days. Yes, he actually visited a public school while his mother handled the family business mostly by herself. He graduated in Ekoda with an impressively high score, leaving behind a group of from relief crying teachers and a now much quieter (and saver) school. The young Yakuza seemingly was quite the prankster in his school days.   
Shinichi told him about the syndicate he brought down, about the cat and mouse game of him and the man in black and of when the lines blurred between who was the predator and who the prey.  
They laughed and joked and just were themselves, ignoring the suspicious and sometimes horrified looks the young gum chewing girl at the bar gave them.  
They somehow got to the topic how they learned to work with weapons and the like.  
Both had apparently training since they were little, both taught by their fathers.  
After hours of talking they paid the bill and left the shabby restaurant, laughing and holding hands, walking the short way home.  
When they reached the gates of the Yakusa residence, laughing and with swinging entwined hands, they were greeted by two guards. Kaito smirked as they opened the gate, holding a finger to his lips to signal them to keep this to themselves. Aoko surely wouldn’t approve… The two bulky men smiled and shook their heads in amusement, closed the doors behind them and continued their watch.  
Shinichi giggled, he probably had a little too much of that cheap wine, and let himself be pulled into the house by Kaito.   
He gasped surprised as the other suddenly pressed him into the wall next to the door, pressing against his body, faces only a hairs breath apart. Their eyes were locked, and the ex-officer could read a silent question in them. So with a smile on his lips, he closed the gap and pressed their lips together.  
He felt their bodies relaxing, and the Yakuza carefully nibbled at Shinichis bottom lip, slipping his tongue shoothingly over them, asking for entrance. And Shinichi gave it to him, he opened his mouth and welcomed the hot slippery tongue exploring his mouth, caressing the sensitive spot behind his upper front teeth that made the blue eyed man gasp. His hips jerked a little, making Kaito hiss in response and planting a wet hot trail of tingling bites and kisses down his jaw, his throat, to his collarbone.   
Shinichi moaned softly, he lifted his (strangely not shaking) hand to Kaitos wild hair, burying his fingers in the soft texture to have something to touch, to hold onto, while the other man continued to practically fry his brain and reduce his body into a mindless boneless blob.  
Oxygen didn’t seem that important anymore.  
Shinichi felt his pants tighten and began pressing his hips firmer to Kaitos leg, feeling the responding hardness of his partner. The Yakuza broke away, panting harshly as breathy moan of Shinichis name left his lips.  
“Oh gods Shinichi” He buried his face in the detectives neck and breathed his sent in. “You feel so good...”  
Shinichis hips jerked at that, rubbing his arousal more firmly against Kaitos toned body. “Ahh! Y-You too. Nrghh!”  
The other hummed and they resumed to snogging each other senseless while rutting shamelessly against each other.  
Suddenly there was a loud bang and Kaito was pulled back forcefully by the collar of his shirt, out of Shinichis arms and away from that delicious mouth.  
“Hey!”, he cried out and heard his momentary confusion echoed in his detectives stunned “Huh?”.  
“Have you ANY IDEA how WORRIED I was!? First I was informed that seemingly half of the police headquarters appeared at the restaurant you, a Yakuza, dined at, then I have to hear that there was a murder, only to then be informed that you two disappeared in the chaos! And now, hours later, I find you two sucking each others souls out in the bloody hallway!? EXPLAIN.”  
“We… uh… well... Shinichi, help?” Kaitos panicked voice rose through the octaves fast.  
Shinichi stared wide eyed at the woman standing behind the Yakuza, still holding him by his shirt, and gulped forcefully. Her face promised pain and her glare pinned him to the wall. He wasn’t sure if he was lucky that the wall held him upright or he should feel cornered, though… “Oh, um… well there was a murder I the restaurant, and we, I, uh, solved it?”  
“Go. On.”   
“We, well, we left the restaurant after I solved it… and went to a small 24 hour restaurant...”  
“For OVER FOUR HOURS!?”  
That screech startled Shinichi quite a bit, and he blinked confused. Had it really been that long?  
“Um, apparently…?”  
His gaze met Kaitos.  
“Uh… we’re sorry?” They offered.  
Aoko sighed.  
“Alright. Fine. Kudou, go to bed. Bakaito, you’ll come with me.”  
“But Aoko-” Kaito began pouting but shut his mouth as she interrupted harshly.  
“With. Me. Now!”  
Kaito shrank back. “Y-Yes Ma’m!”   
She turned around and strode down the hallway.  
Kaito threw a glance over his shoulder at the still frozen detective and mouthed ‘later!’ and winked. Shinichi blushed hard and smiled.  
They both jumped as they heard Aoko shout: “And if I find one of you, any of you, Kaito, in another room than their own, I swear to god, I’ll fucking nail them to the freaking headboard of their bed! Understood!?”  
They nodded hastily, and with another apologetic look over his shoulder, Kaito followed his friend while murmuring something about ‘cockblock’.  
He left behind an emotionally shaken Shinichi, still leaning heavily against the wall.  
What a scary woman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a review!
> 
> Btw, I published a short oneshot on Tumblr not that long ago. It's called 'To Drown It Out' and plays in the Avengers/Marvel universe. It's Natasha centric but about Steve and Buckys relationship and having Super-Soldier-Sex very very loud. (non-graphic through, sorry folks). Hawkeye makes an appearece. I posted it under 'lovethemarvelboys' quite at the beginning, so it's quite at the end...
> 
> If you're interested, have a look!
> 
> Thanks :)
> 
> AngelsBeast


End file.
